


Voltron in the Office

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Writing, Don’t expect anything good from this, F/F, F/M, Like so many Plot Holes, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is just pure cringe and I mean it, Why Did I Write This?, plot holes, this is so cringe, trust me - Freeform, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: This is a thing I wrote back in 2019. It’s like, astronomically bad. Please read at your own risk lmao
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Original Female Character (Past), Matt Holt/Veronica, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Voltron AU’s [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 1; The Pining Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was way too dramatic and just plain out bad. If you like reading cringe and thinking ‘why did someone write this?’ you’ve come to the right place.
> 
> And yes, there is more. So much more.

As Shiro walked in to start another day, he switched on the lights and went into his office and sat down, sighing.

Soon came in Pidge and Keith, The early birds.

Next came in were Allura, Coran and the new apprentice (Under Coran’s supervision), Romelle.

Not long after came in Hunk.

Then after an hour when Hunk arrived, Lance came in.

Keith looked at him teasingly.

“You got enough beauty sleep..?” Keith Said, smirking.

“At least I look better than you, mullet.” Lance said, more angrily than usual.

Hunk looked up from his desk, across from Lance’s.

“You alright man?” Hunk Asked.

Lance shook his head.

“No, For some odd reason my girlfriend is annoyed at me and she’s being difficult, thinking I’ve been off with other girls when I’m working late.” Lance said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Ohhhh, Sorry man. I wish I could give you advice but...” Hunk said.

Keith looked at Lance.

“I know a couple of people.” Keith Said.

“I honestly don’t want to know who you are involved with, Keith.” Lance said, raising a brow to the raven haired man.

Keith shrugged.

“Well I was going to give you advice myself but-“ Keith started before he was cut off by hysterical laughter from Lance.

“You- You’ve been in a relationship?!”

“Yeah. A couple of times.” Keith Said, shrugging again.

“Yeah, I’ve been on the receiving end of his non-stop talking about when his relationships start and when they end a couple of times.” Hunk admitted.

“What are you all talking about..?” Pidge said, walking over.

“Oh, We’re just talking about Keith’s love life, and how horrible it is.” Lance said.

“Anybody mentioned Axca yet?” Pidge said, snickering.

Keith looked at Pidge and raised his hands.

“What the hell, Pidge?!” He said, voice cracking.

Lance threw his hands on the table.

“YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE AT OUR ENEMY COMPANY??” Lance yelled.

Shiro walked out.

“What the hell is all this yelling??” Shiro Asked.

“That Keith used to go out with Axca.” Pidge said, walking off.

Shiro blinked.

“Keith. I’m your brother. How did I not know about this?” Shiro Asked.

“Oh. I thought you knew.” Keith Said.

“Well, I didn’t. Care to talk about it?” Shiro said.

“Eh, No thanks. I’m long gone about her. That was like, 3 years ago I think.” Keith Said, shrugging, getting to work once again.

Shiro blinked and closed the door again.

“Let’s just be honest. I think the only reason Keith is here, is because his brother is the boss here.” Lance said.

“Gee thanks.” Keith Said, sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Lance said.

Keith groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m going to get coffee.” Keith Said, standing up.

“HEY! DON’T DO DRUGS.” Lance yelled.

Keith looked at him.

“Lance. What the hell??” Keith Said.

“But Coffee is a Drug. It’s physcoactive.” Hunk said, raising his hand, like he was in school.

Lance looked at Hunk.

“God, You’re a nerd.” Lance said.

“Hey! At least he doesn’t get mixed up between a donkey and a horse, Lance!” Pidge yelled.

Everyone turned to Lance.

Keith looked at Lance.

“Oh my god.” Keith Said.

Lance shrugged.

“Common mistake.” Lance said.

Hunk and Pidge looked at Lance.

“What.” They both said.

Keith ran from the coffee machine to Shiro’s office.

“Shiro. Lance gets mixed up between donkeys and horses.” Keith Said.

Shiro walked out and looked at Lance.

“What?? Look. Lance. We need to have a meeting in my office. Now.” Shiro said.

Lance sighed and looked at Keith.

“Gee. Thank you.” Lance said, sarcastically and sort of quoting Keith from earlier.

Keith smiled at him, it looked genuine, though it was just to add salt to the wound.

Keith walked back to his desk and sat down.

After an hour, Lance came back out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Shiro gave me a lecture about the difference between a donkey and a horse.” Lance said.

“Okay, Give us a difference.” Hunk said.

“I go horse-riding on Saturdays with my sister and not donkey-riding..?” Lance said.

Hunk sighed.

Keith looked at Lance.

“That made the fact you don’t know the difference between a horse and a donkey worse.” Keith Said.

Lance shrugged.

A silence ensued for a while before Hunk said something.

“Hey Lance? Could I borrow a piece of paper and can I talk to you about something..?” He asked.

Lance looked up from his computer.

He handed Hunk a piece of paper and stood up.

Keith looked up at the two.

“Where are you two going? Let me guess, Lance is too confused by the work and wants to go home..?” Keith Said.

Lance shook his head.

“What?? No!” Lance said.

“Hunk wants to talk about something.” Lance said.

Keith immediately caught on to it.

“Ohh, Is it about the thing..?” Keith Said, looking at Hunk.

Hunk nodded.

Lance looked at Hunk and then at Keith.

“You know something I don’t??” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance.

“Something blatantly obvious, yes.” Keith Said.

Hunk looked at Keith.

“Is it obvious??” Hunk Asked.

Keith raised a brow.

“Everyone apart from Pidge and Lance know. Even Shay, and she works down in Documents.” Keith Said, popping his eyes over the computer screen.

“What?? But like, I need to tell Lance because this is seriously eating me up.” Hunk said, dragging Lance away.

Keith chuckled to himself.

He walked over to the radio and turned it on and started playing whatever was popular.

Pidge, Who was the closest to the radio looked at Keith.

“Is this your new torture device for me? First it was teasing me about Hunk and now it’s this..?” Pidge said.

Keith shrugged.

“It’s torture for me too, so I think you’ll be fine.” Keith Said, practically skipping to his desk.

Pidge looked at him confused.

She rolled over on her spinny chair.

“You’re acting.. strangely happy.” Pidge said, raising a brow.

Keith shrugged.

“Soon you will be too.” Keith Said, smirking.

Pidge looked at him, utterly confused.

Keith changed the subject quickly

“So is Matt coming in today?” Keith Asked.

Pidge nodded, suspiciously.

“Yeah, I think in 20 minutes..?” Pidge said.

Keith nodded and walked back off to his desk.

Shiro walked out holding a couple of papers.

“Hello..? Uhh.. Where’s Hunk and Lance?” Shiro Asked.

Keith looked at Shiro and sighed, being interrupted from his work.

“Hunk wanted to tell Lance about something.” Keith Said.

“Oh! Alright! Well as you know-“ Shiro started but soon Hunk and Lance entered.

“As you know, The end of another.. term..? Is drawing near, So I wanted to give out some awards as usual.” Shiro continued.

“He got this idea from watching The Office, but we can’t even afford statues so he printed off a bunch of certificates with a template from Word.” Keith whispered to Hunk.

“Okay, So the first award is.. The Most Hard Worker..! and that award goes to my own brother, Mr. Keith Kogane.” Shiro said, as Keith stood up.

The office applauded.

“Okay! The next award is the most work done, and that goes to Miss Romelle Adams..! Congrats on your first award, Romelle!” Shiro said.

Romelle got up excitedly and smiled widely, and gently took her award and sat back down.

“Alright, Now let’s go on to some joke ones, not to be taken too seriously.” Shiro said, grinning.

“And here’s with no surprise, The most girlfriends in a year, is Lance Charles McLain..!” Shiro said, with jazz hands.

Lance chuckled to himself and got up.

“Did you really have to use my entire name..?” Lance asked.

“Eh, I used everyone’s real names. Just to surprise people, y’know.” Shiro said, shrugging.

Hunk looked up and coughed, nervously.

Lance looked at him, confused.

“The only person who doesn’t use their full name here is Pidge- If that’s what you’re so worried about.” Lance said.

Hunk muttered something under his breath, which made Lance and Keith look at each other curiously.

“Okay! Next award. The innocent cinnamon roll (Everyone turned to Hunk.) award goes to.. Tsuyoshi Garret..!” Shiro said.

Everyone blinked.

Hunk nervously got up and walked to the front.

Lance looked at Hunk.

“You’re real name isn’t Hunk??” Lance yelled, though not out of anger.

Hunk looked at him and shook his head.

“N-No..” Hunk said.

He took the award and sat back down, awkwardly.

Not long after that, Matt walked in.

“Oh! Hello Matt..! Is it lunch already..? Alright guys, We’ll carry on with the awards after lunch!” Shiro said.

Pidge walked over to Matt.

“Hey, Can I sit with you..? There’s something I really want to get off my chest.”

Matt looked at his sister and nodded.

“Sure!”

Pidge walked to the lunch room and sat down.

She thought for a second, not realising Hunk, Keith and Lance following after a couple of moments.

“I.. I.. think.. I think I’m in love.” Pidge said, looking at Matt.

Matt blinked at his sister.

“What?! With who?!”

Lance looked over for a second, and then back at Hunk, grinning.

Pidge stayed silent for a second.

“... Hunk.” Pidge admitted.

Matt’s eyes widened as he coughed on what he was eating.

Lance couldn’t stay quiet and fell off his seat laughing, more at the face Hunk made, which was a mortified face but his face was burning bright shade of pink.

Pidge shot her head around and felt her stomach drop.

Matt chuckled.

“If I knew were going drop a bombshell like that, I would’ve said something.” Matt said, shrugging.

Pidge hid her face in her arms, shielding her bright red face from any gazes.

Keith laughed to himself, something he very rarely did.

Lance felt his face heat up somewhat.

Lance got up and walked off, trying to wipe off the blush.

He walked into Shiro’s office.

Shiro looked up and looked confused.

“Lance? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I just wanted to say, you’re plan miiight not work anymore.” Lance said, rubbing his neck.

“Huh? Which one? Oh wait, It’s the Punk one is it..?” Shiro said.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah.. Me, Keith and Hunk overheard Pidge admit her feelings to Matt for Hunk.” Lance said.

“Wow. Well then, Don’t worry, I also have other plans but I can still use my plan too.” Shiro said.

Lance looked at Shiro, confused.

He walked out and went back to the lunch room, Pidge and Hunk were in the corner, talking.

Lance sat down.

“What’d I miss..?” Lance asked.

“Eh not much. Just a bunch of blushing and then they went to the corner to talk their feelings out.” Matt said.

“Ah alright.” Lance said, beginning to eat.

“... So any of you bringing any family members for Bring Your Family To Work Day? Pidge and me are bringing are parents.” Matt Asked.

Keith shrugged.

“I’m Shiro’s adopted brother, my mom went missing and my dad died so I don’t have anything, I haven’t asked Shiro yet.” Keith Said.

Lance looked at Keith and then rubbed his neck.

“I’m bringing my nieces and nephews, and my service dog if I’m allowed.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance.

“You have a service dog?” He asked.

“Yeah, I had nightmares that really really traumatised me, I have no idea why.” Lance said, shrugging.

Keith looked at Lance, his eyes softened.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Lance.” Keith Said.

Lance coughed and tried to hide his blush.

“I-It’s fine, My dog, Nova really helped.” Lance said.

“Do you still get them..?” Keith asked, curiously.

“... Yeah.” Lance admitted.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed as he took a tiny piece of paper and jotted down a bunch of numbers.

“This is my phone number, just phone me if you get a nightmare, alright?” Keith Said.

Lance looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks man, Just be prepared if my girlfriend calls you and thinks you’re a girl, even though the only women I work with are just close friends, or just friends.” Lance said.

Keith nodded.

“Not the first time that’s happened.” Keith admitted.

Matt clutched his heart.

“Awh! It’s really nice to see you two getting along for once.” Matt said.

Keith chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith Said.

Shiro walked in.

“Everyone ready for the rest of the awards, or should I just do them in here?” Shiro Asked.

Keith shrugged.

“Sure, Why not. Just be aware there might be spillages.” Keith Said.

Hunk and Pidge looked up and then smiled at each other.

Pidge leaned her head on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Alright! This might be a bit controversial, seeing as there are a couple of brothers in the room, but the best brother award goes to.. Keith Kogane, Matt, Lance, Hunk, I’m sorry, but Keith really is the best.” Shiro said.

Keith stood up, embarrassed and took the piece of paper.

“Now, This is going to be embarrass two people in this room, and I do not regret it. Personally, My favourite award.. The Most Obvious Pining Award... At first it was going to Pidge and Hunk, but I caught onto some even more intense pining.  
This award goes to.. Lance Charles McClain and Keith Kogane.” Shiro said.

Lance blinked.

“Oh. Uh..” Lance said, very awkwardly.

Keith looked at Shiro.

“Shiro. Brother. He has a girlfriend.” 

Shiro looked immediately apologetically as Lance.

“Oh shoot..! I never knew, I’m so sorry!”

Lance shrugged.

“It’s alright, our relationship is.. rough.. right now.” Lance said.

As if on time, his phone rang.

He answered it, to be faced with yelling.

“I told you this morning I was going to work.” He replied.

“What?! I am not quitting my job for the sake of this relationship, I barely qualified for this one, I am not going to quit my job to search for a new one because you think I’m off with other girls. All the girls who work here are already in a relationship, why would I go chasing off with someone who is perfectly happy?!” Lance asked, just to be faced with even more yelling.

“Look, If you are so worried why don’t you come work here? You’re always complaining you aren’t good enough for other places, Why not join here to ‘keep an eye on me’. Plus, You hate your job anyways.” Lance said.

“Okay. Now you are calling me a liar, saying you love your job, you’d never change it for the world.. and guys ask you every single time if they could get free food because you’re pretty, you work at a gas station. I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, but you lying about how much you like your job, just to prove a point that doesn’t need to be proven, is. Look I’m going to have to call you back. There’s awards right now, and I just really don’t want to deal with this. My colleagues are looking at me like I’m crazy. Just, Can I deal with this when I’m at home please..?” Lance practically begged.

“For the last time, I am not cheating on you..! What do I have to do to get you to listen to me?!” Lance said, swinging back on his chair.

“A diamond?! I’m sorry, but I can barely afford my taxes, let alone a diamond. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to call you back. Please don’t phone me again today. Love you.” Lance said, before putting away his phone.

He slid down the chair he was sitting in.

Keith looked at Lance in disbelief.

“Are you sure you love her?” Keith Asked.

Lance shook his head.

“No. I just don’t know how to tell her how. I used to, a lot, but then she started to get suspicious because I was spending more time at work than with her, so she started to think I was seeing someone else.” Lance admitted.

Keith sighed.

“I’ll sort it out, What’s her number..?” Keith said.

Lance looked at him confused before passing his phone.

“Just, Don’t go overboard. Please.” Lance said.

Keith shook his head.

“I might a tiny bit.” Keith admitted.

He started to call her.

“Hey, Uh are you Lance’s Girlfriend..? Yeah, I’m Keith Kogane- What? No! I am not in a romantic relationship with your boyfriend. I am his friend and colleague. Everybody he worked with just overheard a little conversation you had with your boyfriend, and I just wanted to say, I am utterly disgusted. So you act this way, and then expect him to give you stuff that he cannot afford..? Disgusting. Lance really doesn’t deserve someone like you. He is a very nice guy, and helps in anyway shape or form, yes he’s a tiny bit dense, but at least he doesn’t work at a gas station. Look, I want you to have a nice long think about if you really love him or not, or you just keep around for whatever reason, which I do not want to know. Call him back when you’ve decided, and you better make the right choice, or I’m calling you back. Whatever you choose, treat him right because he deserves it a whole lot.” Keith Said, before hanging up.

Lance’s face turned whole different shades of red.

Keith handed Lance’s phone back to it’s owner.

Soon, the phone rung again.

Lance sighed and answered it.

“Hey.” He began.

“Alright. I’ll be picking up my stuff after work.”

“Okay, I’ll delete your number.” Lance finished, before hanging up.

He smiled to himself, though the smile was short-lived.

Matt looked sadly at Lance and hugged him.

“It’s alright. She sounded horrible.” Matt said, patting Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but.. I know this is the wrong time.. but.. I need to come clean about something. Hunk, Keith? Remember how I said I have a service dog because of nightmares that.. that really traumatised me..? That.. That wasn’t true. Remember the times on sport day, I had splotches on my skin? That.. That was because.. When I was younger.. I.. In my family home.. There was a fire.. and I locked myself in the games room. I was playing hide and seek.. and the fire got to me and.. burned me.. I was extremely lucky I survived.. Now I have a severe phobia of fire, and not to mention all the trauma and a lot of pain.” Lance said, hugging himself.

“I-I know this has nothing to do with my now ex-girlfriend but.. it was really bothering me.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, as everyone held their breaths.

He patted Lance on the back.

“Lance.. Why didn’t you tell us sooner..? We just thought it was a skin condition. That was a really horrible thing to happen to you.” Keith Said, his eyes softening.

“Is that why you got really scared at the campfire?” Hunk Asked.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah. I know I said it was just the dark but.. yeah..” Lance said.

Pidge perked up.

“I have an alternative for the campfire, for the light part, just have a pile of torches, and for heat, just buy a bunch of heat packs!” Pidge said.

Shiro shrugged.

“To be honest, I don’t think we have enough for another camping trip, but maybe soon.” Shiro said.

Shiro stood up.

“I’ll hand the rest of the awards out tomorrow alright? And Lance, Take it easy. Okay?” Shiro said.

Lance nodded and walked to his desk.

People patted Lance on the back as they walked past.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey, Hunk? Can I borrow a piece of paper?” Keith asked.

Hunk sighed.

“Why are so many people wanting paper..?” Hunk said, handing a piece of paper to Keith.

Keith then proceeded to doodle on the paper and then fold it into a paper aeroplane.

He flew it over to Lance, which hit the side of his head.

Lance looked at it and unfolded it.

It read:  
‘Hey, Sharpshooter. You seem utterly depressed. I just wanted to see if you’re alright? I thought this was a better idea than trying to talk to you, just because some people don’t want to talk, That’s fine. But if you do want to talk, I am here. I’ve been what you’ve been through, things will get better. ~ Keith Kogane’ 

Lance chuckled himself and began to write a reply.

‘Hey... Let’s call you Ninja Samurai. I do feel utterly depressed, but I’m fine. I just feel empty, y’know? If I think about it over and over, I’ll get over it faster. I’ll be fine by tomorrow if this theory works, and thanks bud, I know it’ll get better. But it just kind of sucks because I am now homeless, but don’t you dare offer me a place. You are too nice. Anyways, Thanks. I was thinking of going home early but work will distract me, not to mention I have no home to go to.’ Lance wrote.

He passed it to Keith.

Keith’s eyebrows raised as her read it.

He reached into his pocket and took out his keys.

He began to write his reply.

‘Nope. Too late, My address is 24 Mary Street. I will not accept my keys until you go home, even a temporary one.’ Keith wrote.

He passed his note to Lance.

Lance looked at Keith and stood up and hugged him.

“Thanks man. I just really don’t feel like arguing. I just have to get my stuff from my old place. Thanks a lot man.” Lance said, on the verge of tears.

Keith smiled to himself.

“See you later.” Keith Said, waving.

“Also, Don’t lock the door! I don’t have my keys!” Keith called after him as Lance was grabbing his jacket.

Lance nodded.

“Alright, Mullet. See you later.” Lance said, waving.

Keith waved back.

Hunk looked at Keith.

“Are you two like friends now?” Hunk Asked.

Keith shrugged.

“We’re friends, colleagues and housemates now.” Keith said, before cringing.

“I feel like I’m in college again.” Keith added.

Hunk chuckled.

“Tell me about it. My old roommate turned into..” Hunk started before he stopped himself.

Keith looked up at Hunk, confused.

“Into what?” Keith asked.

Hunk sighed, rather sadly.

“Never mind..” Hunk said, going back to work.

Keith looked suspiciously at Hunk before going into Shiro’s office.

“Hey, Shiro? I have a few questions about Hunk. What do you know about him?” Keith asked, sitting down.

Shiro shot his head up.

“Well.. He has a cat.. and.. something.. uh.. pretty sinister, nothing dangerous! Well.. More depressing than sinister.” Shiro admitted.

Keith looked at him with raised brows.

“Okay..? Go on.” Keith Said.

“Are you sure..? It’s pretty sad.” Shiro said.

“Look, If I can watch The Boy In Striped Pyjamas and The Little Prince without crying, I’ll be fine.” Keith Said.

“Well, Whatever you say.. Okay. Hunk and his.. his wife.. went on holiday, unfortunately.. a war broke out when they were there. They were unable to leave, Hunk’s Wife was mistaken for an enemy and.. And was shot. She died later in the hospital. Hunk escaped illegally but, he thankfully wasn’t arrested. If you want more information, you’ll have to go to Management or Documents, that’s all I know, besides his favourite colour or food.” Shiro said.

Keith blinked.

“What?? He was married?! Now he’s a widow??” Keith Said, utterly surprised.

Shiro nodded.

“Yes, Keith.” Shiro nodded.

Keith blinked and got up.

“Alright.” He said.

As Keith reached for the door, Shiro spoke again.

“Hey, Did Lance go home?” Shiro Asked.

Keith turned around and nodded.

“Yeah. Well.. Sort of. He.. uh.. He’s moving in with me.” Keith Said.

Shiro blinked.

“Oh! Alright! That’s very nice of you, Keith.” Shiro said, smiling.

Keith nodded and he left.

Keith glanced at Hunk before he looked at his computer.

Soon, Keith’s phone rang.

Keith answered his phone.

“Hello. This is Keith Kogane.” Keith said.

“Hey, Uh.. Has Lance gone home..?” Said a familiar voice, know as Lance’s sister, Veronica.

“Yes he has.” Keith said. 

“Alright. What the hell went down? He just phoned me crying and I have no idea why.” Veronica said.

Keith blinked.

“What?! Okay. Uhh, When did he phone you?” Keith asked.

“Just this second.” Veronica answered.

“Alright. I know what happened, seeing as now he is my roommate or housemate. I will phone you back Alright, you are Veronica, right?” Keith Said.

“Yes I am, How did you know that..?” Veronica asked.

“Lance talks about his family a lot.” Keith answered, hanging up.

He grabbed his jacket.

“Tell Shiro I’m going out. It’s urgent.” Keith yelled.

Hunk blinked and looked at where Keith ran out.

Hunk sighed.

Hunk got up and walked into Shiro’s office.

“Hey, Shiro? Keith just left and said it was urgent. I think something happened to Lance..? Also, I have to leave early because I have to do something.” Hunk said.

Shiro nodded.

“Alright, just sign out at the reception when you are going, also could you sign Keith out..? Thanks” Shiro said.

Hunk nodded.

“Sure, Thanks again, Shiro.” Hunk said.

He walked over to his desk and started to pack up.

Matt walked over.

“Hey Hunk! Is that you going now?” Matt Asked.

Hunk nodded.

“Y-Yeah! I’ll be in tomorrow though.” Hunk said.

Matt nodded.

“Are you bringing in anybody for Bring In Your Family Day tomorrow?” Matt Asked.

Hunk blinked.

“That’s.. That’s tomorrow..? Oh. Uhh.. Yeah. I will have to then..” Hunk said, nervously rubbing his neck.

Matt looked at him, curiously.

“You alright, man?” Matt Asked.

Hunk sighed.

“Not really, but I’ll have to be. Anyways, I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Alright?” Hunk said, leaving.

Matt tilted his head and walked back off to Pidge’s desk.

Matt sat down.

“Something is really fishy with Hunk. Not in a bad way, but like.. He’s hiding something. I’ll have to ask Shiro about it.” Matt said, standing up.

“I think Keith beat you to it earlier, but I’m sure he’s just nervous.” Pidge said.

Matt shrugged.

“Probably, But I just want to make sure.”

Matt walked into Shiro’s office.

“Hey! Shiro! I need some information about someone.” Matt said.

Shiro sighed.

“Let me guess, Hunk? Jesus. I’ve already had Keith in today asking. What is it you need to know, Let me guess family?” Shiro replied.

“Uh, Yeah.” Matt said, sitting down.

“Look, Just don’t share this with anyone. I really hated sharing this with Keith but then again, it was in the news so.. Alright. Hunk has 2 brothers, 4 sisters. He is a widowed man, after his wife was shot during a holiday. His parents split up when he was younger, his birth mother remarried to Sally Peterson. Did that answer your question?” Shiro Asked.

Matt blinked.

“Hold on. Hold on. What was that second thing?” Matt asked.

“He has 4 sisters..?” Shiro said.

“No after that.”

“Oh. Hunk is widowed. His wife was killed by being shot.” Shiro said.

Matt was left speechless.

“Oh. Oh my god. Do you mind if I share that with Pidge..?” Matt Asked.

Shiro shook his head.

“No. Please don’t. And please don’t mention anything about it to Hunk.. He’s still very upset by it.. He’ll tell everyone when he’s ready, or not.” Shiro said.

Matt nodded.

“Alright.” Matt said.

He exited and sat back down.

“Just 2 brothers and 4 sisters, and his parents split up when he was young and now he has two moms.” Matt said.

Pidge looked at him.

“Oh! Alright!” Pidge said.

Matt looked at the clock.

“I think everyone has pretty much left. All that’s left are Allura, Romelle and Coran. You want to bounce?” Matt asked.

Pidge nodded.

“To be honest, yeah. I have to survive the fury that’s going to ensue tomorrow.” Pidge said.

Matt nodded.

“Yep.” Matt said.

The pair left, of course signing out.

Not long after that, so did everyone else


	2. Episode 2; Panic at The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s time for more cringe yyyyyyaaaayyyyyyyyy
> 
> also it’s bring your family into work day on this time on CringeFest™️

Lance trudged in, holding two young children.

“Alright you two. Please don’t break anything.. Your Uncle Lance can’t afford to pay it back, okay?” Lance said.

He looked around, realising he was the first in, besides Shiro.

Keith came in not long after.

He was followed not long after by two Japanese people.

Shiro looked over.

“Mom! Dad! How great it is to see you!” Shiro said, smiling.

The woman smiled.

“We are very proud of you, son.” She said.

Shiro smiled back.

“I set up a room in the conference room, just next to my office for all the families, if you need anything, just ask. Okay?” Shiro said.

The Japanese couple nodded and walked to the room.

Keith sighed, sitting down at his desk.

“I sometimes think they forget I’m also their son. Well.. adopted son.” Keith Said.

Lance looked at him.

“It’s alright, ninja samurai mullet man.” Lance said.

The kids that Lance was holding chuckled, though he was in the middle of putting them down.

Keith looked up and saw them.

“Who are these little guys..?” Keith Said, before he felt something furry under his hand.

He looked down to see a black dog, a husky.

“Nova! Hey girl!” Lance said, petting Nova.

Keith smiled.

“So this is Nova..?” Keith Said.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah. Nova is one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and these little rascals.” Lance said, ruffling the two small children’s hair, making them laugh.

“This is Natalie and Hugh, my cousins, Keith. Natalie and Hugh, This is Keith, My colleague and roommate!” Lance said.

Keith waved awkwardly.

“Hey.” Keith Said.

He awkwardly sat down at his desk and got to work.

Soon Hunk came waddling in, followed by a young child, around the age of 5 or 6.

Lance looked at the small child.

The small child was a girl, with quite dark skin and black hair with hazel eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, overalls and yellow shoes.

Lance tilted his head.

“Who’s this, Hunk?” Lance asked.

Hunk fumbled around slightly around with his hands, before mumbling something.

Lance raised a brow.

“What was that?” Lance asked.

Hunk stayed quiet, soon Keith was looking at him.

The young girl noticed Hunk’s awkwardness, she sighed.

“Should I tell them?” She asked.

Hunk nodded.

The young girl looked at Lance and Keith.

“Hello, I’m Xemena Garret. I’m Hunk’s daughter.”

Lance looked up, coughing.

“Excuse me..? Can you repeat that?” Lance said.

“I’m Hunk’s daughter.” Xemena said.

Lance looked at Hunk.

“Who’s the lucky lady..?” Lance asked before they both tensed up.

Keith nudged Lance.

“Lance! Hunk’s a Widow. His wife was killed.” Keith muttered to Lance.

Lance blinked.

“Oh. Oh.. Uh... I’m sorry that was.. not very nice of me.. I apologise.” Lance said, rubbing his neck.

Not long a silence ensued before a couple of voices were becoming more clear.

Soon Pidge and Matt walked in, with only what everyone assumed with their parents.

Lance turned around on his chair.

“Oh! Hello, Mrs and Mr Holt, right?” Lance said.

The two nodded.

“I’m Samuel, but you can just call me Sam and this is my wife, Colleen.” Sam Said, smiling.

“I’m Lance, The one with the mullet is Keith, The tense dude over there is Hunk and our boss, Shiro is in his office!” Lance said.

Keith nudged Lance again.

“Lance! What the hell?? Did you just listen to what I said??” Keith whispered.

“Yeah. Hunk’s a Widow and that’s his daughter. I think everyone else kinda figured that out, mullet.” Lance said, a little more louder than he was meant to.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You idiot. You just said all of this in front of Pidge. You are much more of an idiot than I thought. I’m going to go and leave you to dig yourself out of this hole you made.” Keith Said, getting up and walking to his parents.

Pidge looked at Hunk.

“Was.. Is what Lance said true..?” Pidge asked.

Hunk looked at his feet.

“Y-Y-Yeah..” Hunk said, quietly.

Pidge’s eyes softened and she walked over.

“Hunk.. That’s.. That’s really terrible.. Why didn’t you tell us..?” Pidge said, taking his hand.

“Because.. Well.. I just.. I really didn’t w-want to t-talk a-about it..” Hunk said.

Pidge kissed his forehead.

“Ah.. Alright. You don’t need to talk about it, but just don’t hide it, Alright..?” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

“Alright.” Hunk said.

“I love you.” Pidge said, looking at Hunk.

“Love you too, Pidge.” Hunk said.

Sam and Colleen blinked and looked at Matt.

“Did you know about this..?” They both said.

“I wasn’t sure really, Like I knew they both really really really liked each other, but I wasn’t sure if they were a thing or not, but I guess they are?” Matt said.

Xemena tilted her head.

“So are you like, my stepmom now..? Like, not really because you two aren’t engaged but.. technically..?” Xemena Asked.

Hunk looked at Pidge.

Pidge smiled and shrugged.

“Sure, Why not!” Pidge said.

Xemena smiled and hugged Pidge.

“I’m Xemena..! Though, Since people find it hard to pronounce my name, people just call me Zem or Asia..! The last one was an inside joke between a couple of my friends, people kept saying my name was Asia, so they kept calling me Asia before they met me, but they still call me Asia!” Xemena said.

Pidge chuckled.

“I think I’ll go with Zem, We can be strange nickname buddies together!” Pidge said.

“Har, Har, Katie.” Matt said, putting his hands on his hips.

Lance tilted his head.

“Your name is Katie? I thought your parents called you Pidge.” Lance said.

Sam chuckled.

“Katie thought that only men worked here, so she came up with a ‘manly’ name and she came for her job interview and the first person she saw was.. Uh.. Allura was it?” Sam Said.

Pidge nodded.

“But it was too late to change my resume sooo..” Pidge said, shrugging.

Hunk chuckled.

“Well.” Hunk said.

There was a knock on the office door.

Hunk looked over at the door.

Pidge went to go open it.

There were two women standing at it.

One had very dark skin and black hair with dark blue eyes, the other had lighter brown skin with dark brown hair and coffee coloured eyes.

“Oh! Hi!” Pidge said, smiling.

“Is our son, Hunk here?” One Asked.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah! Hunk?” Pidge called.

Hunk walked over.

His eyes widened.

“Moms!” He said, beaming.

Pidge opened the door fully.

Hunk hugged the two women.

“Moms..! Oh my god! How did you get over here..? How did you know I work here?” Hunk Asked.

“Oh, Our neighbourhoods have a daughter that work here, Katie was it?” One of the women said.

Hunk blinked.

Pidge walked forward.

“Hey! I’m Katie, You know my parents..?” Pidge said, tilting her head.

Colleen and Sam walked over and blinked.

“Sally?? Carrie?? What are you doing here?” Colleen Said.

“Oh! Sam! Colleen! We’re Hunk’s parents!” Sally said.

“Really?! Wow! It’s a small world!” Colleen said.

Sally and Carrie nodded.

“We wanted to come check on our son, because ever since.. something happened.. He hasn’t been very connected with his family, He stopped showing up at New Years and.. We thought something terrible happened.” Carrie said, sadly.

Hunk’s eyes softened.

“Sorry moms.. I just.. I really didn’t mean to.. After since.. Ever since she died.. I just wanted to spend time alone or with my daughter-“ Hunk started, before he was interrupted by his parents.

“You have a daughter?! Why didn’t you tell us?!” They both said, making Hunk flinch slightly.

“I.. I just didn’t want anybody to ask questions.. or ask me about it.. I just needed time alone really..” Hunk answered.

Zem walked over.

“Hey dad? Is everything alright?” Zem Asked.

Carrie looked at her granddaughter.

Zem looked at Carrie and Sally.

“Xemena, This is your grandparents, Moms, This is my daughter, Xemena.” Hunk said.

Zem blinked.

Her eyes darted to Carrie and Sally and smiled.

“Hi.” She said.

Carrie smiled widely and ruffled her hair.

“Hello there…!” She said, smiling widely.

Lance smiled to himself.

He picked up his phone and phoned his mother.

“Hey Mama, I was wondering if you wanted to stop past my work..? It’s Bring Your Family To Work Day today.” 

Keith walked over to Lance.

“You’re a mother’s boy..?” Keith Said.

Lance shrugged.

“My dad’s sick at the moment so..” Lance said.

Keith rubbed his neck.

“Oh. Sorry to hear that..” Keith Said.

Lance sighed.

“Keith..? Can I tell you something..?” Lance said, looking at Keith.

Keith looked at Lance, straight in the eye.

“Sure.” Keith Said, sitting down.

Lance realising his mother was on the phone, fumbled out a sentence before hanging up.

“Is.. Is it bad.. Is it bad that I miss my girlfriend..? I feel like there’s a part of me missing...” Lance said.

Keith thought for a second.

“No, It isn’t. Didn’t you say she was a nice person before? You probably miss that side of her, but you also miss her. It’s going to take a while to get over it, but soon you’ll not.. forget about her but, you won’t think about her as much and, hopefully you can find someone to fill that gaping hole in your heart.” Keith Said, smiling softly.

Lance felt his cheeks go red.

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance said, smiling at him.

Keith patted him on the back.

Lance looked at his computer and went back to work as Nova settled down next to him.

Lance hummed under his breath.

Keith looked in his desk.

“What the-?! Why the hell is there my stapler in jelly?!” Keith Said.

Lance looked over and chuckled.

“Oh my god. Whoever did that is in for a furious ride..” Lance said, shaking his head.

Keith got up and walked to Shiro’s office and rapidly knocked on the door before Shiro opened it.

“Someone put my stapler in jelly.” Keith Said, with crossed arms.

Shiro laughed.

“Oh my god! I forgot I did that..! That was like 3 weeks ago..? Woah!” Shiro said through laughs.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You did that?! Shiro! You’re the boss here, You can’t do that to business property!” Keith Said, angrily.

Lance chuckled again.

He saw someone enter the room, through the crowd that consists of Zem, Hunk’s parents, Pidge’s parents, Hunk, Pidge and Matt.

Lance’s eyes widen and he ran over and hugged the person.

“Mama..!” Lance said.

His mother had pale skin, brown hair which was greying and blue eyes.

“Mijo..! How are you? Are you still with that devil of a girl?” Lance’s mother asked.

Lance shook his head.

“No, Mama. My friend actually helped me!” Lance said, smiling still.

Shiro looked over to Lance and his mother and nudges Keith.

“Look, You better go meet your future Mother-In-Law” Shiro said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith groaned.

“Shiro.” Keith said.

Shiro shrugged and gently pushed him over.

Lance looked at Keith.

“Oh! Keith! We were just talking about you, I.. I just wanted to thank you, for helping me.” Lance said, smiling even still.

Keith felt his ears go red.

“Y-Yeah, No p-problem.” Keith Said, trying to hide the blush growing on his face.

Lance picked up on the blush and chuckled.

“Are you blushing..?” Lance asked.

Keith looked at Lance and shook his head.

“N-No.” He lied.

Lance smiled.

“Whatever you say, ninja samurai.” Lance said, smirking.

Keith’s face went even more red.

Lance laughed.

“I knew it..! I knew it! You can’t hide anything from a McClain, Kogane!” Lance said, loudly.

Lance’s mother giggled.

“I see you two are good friends, I have to go see my grandchildren, I’ll be right back.” Lance’s mother said, walking off.

Lance smiled widely at Keith.

Keith looked at Lance and smiled very slightly.

“I’m going to get some work done. I’ll see you later.” Keith Said, turning on his heel.

Lance frowned slightly but Nova sniffed at his leg and he felt his mouth turn up again.

He patted and hugged Nova for a while.

Soon, Pidge and Hunk went back to their desks.

Though, around about lunch there was another person at the door.

Hunk looked up and his eyes widened a lot.

“Dad?!” Hunk said, standing up.

He walked over, unsure.

There was a tall man with dark skin, black hair and green eyes.

Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed, though not out of annoyance or anger, but confusion.

“Why are you here..? You... You disowned like... our entire family after Mom left you..” Hunk said, sadly.

The man sighed.

“That was a mistake. I was angry with your mother and.. and I regret that. I just want you to forgive me, son..” His father said.

Hunk sighed.

“Dad.. I.. I.. I really don’t think you should be here.. Mom is here and, she.. she really won’t be happy to see you. At all. You’ve been gone for years. You never came back and now you just show up again..? After what you said and did? I don’t think mom will forgive you, but.. I sort of do.. But..” Hunk started but he was interrupted by Pidge, walking over.

“What’s up, Who is this?” Pidge Asked.

Hunk looked at her.

“My dad.” Hunk said.

Pidge blinked.

She heard stories of his dad.

Not long after Hunk was born, his father and mother started to fight a lot, it never got physical but it certainly wasn’t pretty.

One night, things went too far.

He said something absolutely horrible and that’s when Hunk’s mother realised that this wasn’t the man she loved, that this wasn’t the man she married.

She reached for the ring on her finger and shoved it into his hands, before storming upstairs and started packing her bags, through furious tears.

She took Hunk from his crib and left in a fury, and was homeless for a couple of weeks, before she met what was soon to be her wife.

Pidge looked at the man.

“Hunk has told us a lot about you.. Especially about what you did..” Pidge said.

Hunk took Pidge’s hand.

“Hey. It’s alright.. He’s came to apologise.” Hunk Said.

Carrie came out and looked at them.

“Is everything al-“ Her eyes floated to what was a man that she loved years ago, but hated afterwards.

Her eyebrows furrowed, angrily.

She strode over, annoyed.

“What are you doing?” She asked, fire in her eyes.

“I’m here apologising.” Hunk’s father said.

“Excuse me?! You are apologising for an act so foul that it makes the devil cower?! You insulted my family. Our family. Then after I left, you made up a story. A story about how I was abusive, I hurt you and.. you disowned your son! You disowned someone who had nothing to do with it, but you insulted him anyways. You are a horrible person that doesn’t deserve forgiveness. You were never the person I loved. You were never the person I married, and you never will be.” Carrie said, yelling in his face.

“You could’ve got me arrested for an act that I never did..! You could’ve ruined my son’s life!” Carrie added.

Hunk blinked at his mother, seeing the sheer fury she was in, the words she treated like venom.

Pidge looked at Hunk with wide eyes.

Everyone else was looking up and at the fiasco at the door.

“I could’ve ruined our son’s life..? You made an utter mess of it! I bet he feels miserable! What did you do when he cut off everybody from his life?!”

Hunk felt an anger stirring deep down.

“My wife died! That’s what happened! My mother was the most supportive person in my childhood, and she still is, and don’t speak of me like you know me, I haven’t seen you since I was five years old! You barely acknowledged me, dad. You let Mom take care of me, ignoring me, you even did it when she was at work. Leaving me alone in a room for hours and hours.” Hunk said, slightly angrily.

Pidge tightened her grip on Hunk’s hand.

Hunk looked at her and his eyes softened.

Carrie looked at Hunk’s father.

“Leave. Now. You aren’t welcome here.” Carrie Said.

Hunk’s father scoffed and turned away and walked out, angrily.

Hunk sighed.

“That was the last thing I wanted to happen today.” Hunk said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Pidge looked at him.

“Who would’ve thought that kindest guy I’ve ever met had a sort of mean dad, all I know that dude’s an ass. I don’t even want to hear what he said, I can already tell, I got that vibe from him the moment he came in.” Pidge said.

“I’m the kindest guy you’ve ever met..?” Hunk said, or more asked.

“Well duh. You made me peanut butter cookies when I was sick, or even off work! That’s when I realised I loved you.” Pidge said, looking at him smirking.

Hunk chuckled softly.

“When I realised I loved you, it was like.. Oh! It was the day you had to fill in for Lance, Remember? You kept teasing Keith because his beloved wasn’t there, Oh jeez..” Hunk said.

Pidge blinked.

“It was that long ago..?” Pidge said, surprised.

Hunk nodded and rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, It was a while ago.. Like... Zem was two, so I think it was 5 or 4 years ago.” Hunk said.

Pidge nodded.

“To be honest, I don’t remember that day much.. I just remember teasing Keith like there was no tomorrow and.. that’s it I think..” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

“It was pretty uneventful, but I remember it because I discovered I had feelings for you, but I understand that you didn’t because it was uneventful.” Hunk said.

Pidge smiled at him, widely.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Katie.”

Carrie turned around in surprise.

“You two are a thing..? Aw! That’s so sweet..!” Carrie said, smiling very proudly.

Hunk looked at his mother.

“Oh- Oh right..! I forgot to tell you yesterday, I was going to but I just felt so happy, but so tired because I had a big job yesterday, not to mention everyone found out about... the thing..” Hunk said.

Carrie nodded.

“Oh no, That’s fine, son! I’m so proud of you, but remember try hard, but too hard or you’ll tire yourself too much!” Carrie said.

Hunk nodded and hugged his mother.

“Thanks Mom.” Hunk said.

Pidge smiled and she returned to her desk.

Matt walked over.

“We decided that we’re going to play a movie soon, for like the kids but also a break. We’re stuck between Wall-e and Toy Story 3.” Matt said.

Pidge looked at Matt.

“I don’t want to see everyone balling their eyes out, so I’d go with Wal-e, which is less sad.” Pidge said.

Matt nodded.

“Good choice! I’ll go tell Shiro.” Matt said, walking off, as Pidge went back to work.

Not long after that, Shiro came out of his office.

“Alright! With the help of Matt and the Devine intervention of Pidge, We have decided to watch a film, and because we don’t have the budget for tissues, We are watching Wall-e! Everyone to the conference room!” Shiro said, smiling widely.

Lance’s cousins were already there, along with Zem and Keith’s parents, While everyone else was just inspecting things, or with their families.

Hunk was the last to enter the room, sitting next to Pidge and Keith.

Next to Keith was Lance and Shiro, And then Shiro sat next to Matt.

Nova and Lance’s cousins sat on the floor and the parents were whispering to each other at the back.

Not long after the movie started, Lance yawned and pulled a classic sort-of-flirting technique on Keith, by putting his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

Keith looked at Lance and blinked.

Lance looked right back at Keith and smirked slightly.

Keith chuckled and went back to watching the movie.

Not long after that fiasco, which went unnoticed by the rest of the group, Shiro fell asleep.

But the moment the fire showed on the screen, Lance’s eyes widened, his breathing quickened as he shot his hand back from Keith, and curled up, shaking as he began to cry.

Keith shot him head to Lance and his eyes softened.

Keith sat closer to Lance and hugged him.

“Shh.. It’s alright..” Keith said, patting Lance on the head.

Lance’s mother rushed over.

“Mijo? Lance?” Her eyes scanned as she sighed.

“It’s just a panic attack, hold on.” Lance’s mother said, before she rushed out of the room and came back with a bowl.

Lance looked up for a second, before weakly taking the bowl.

“T-T-Thanks, M-M-Mom.” Lance said, even more weakly.

Keith saw that all the colour was gone from Lance’s face, and that his face sparkled in sweat.

Keith looked at Lance’s mother.

“Is there anything I could do to help...? I know a couple of things about panic attacks, I used to get them.” Keith Said.

Lance’s mother looked at Keith.

“Just give him a tiny bit to calm down, reassure him and be prepared if he faints.” Lance’s mother said.

Keith nodded.

“Alright.” He said.

Shiro looked over, very clearly indicating he woke up.

“Is everything alright?!” Shiro said, alarming Nova who was sleeping on the floor.

Nova sprung up and jogged to her owner and reassuringly licked him.

Lance looked at his dog, momentarily before he threw up his insides in the bowl.

Keith looked away but still held Lance close.

Pidge and Hunk looked over at the sound of someone being sick, being met with Lance spewing practically all his insides out.

They blinked.

“Did Lance have a panic attack...?” Hunk Asked.

Keith looked over and nodded, before looking back worriedly at Lance, while patting his back.

“It’s alright, buddy.” Keith said.

Shiro got up and paused the movie and put the lights on.

Only mere seconds after Lance finished spewing, he fell faint.

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance fell on the floor.

Keith checked his heartbeat immediately and sighed in relief.

“It’s alright.. He’s fine.. I’ll take him outside on the sofa.” Keith Said, picking Lance up.

Keith took Lance and sat him down on the sofa sat outside the conference room.

He watched Lance worriedly.

He sighed.

Soon he fell asleep.

After what only felt like minutes of sleep, He was being poked awake.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

He looked at Lance, registering what happened, before he knew what he was doing, he flung his arms around Lance.

Lance blinked for a second before smiling.

Keith looked at Lance.

“Are you alright?! You had a panic attack and-“ Keith started, but was cut off by Lance.

“Yeah, Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks for helping, I really appreciate it.” Lance said, smiling.

Keith looked around, but saw nobody else, he looked at the conference room and saw two figures curled up sleeping on the seats, one person had their head on the other’s shoulder.

“Are we like, the only ones here, besides them..?” He asked.

Lance nodded.

“Practically, yeah.” Lance said.

Keith thought.

“How long was I out..?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged.

“No idea. I just woke up like 10 minutes before you did.” Lance said, looking at the clock.

“Holy quokka mole! It’s 11 at night..!” Lance yelled.

Keith shrugged.

“I’ve worked later.” Keith Said.

Lance blinked.

“Was that the time I saw you sleeping at your desk..?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded.

“The one time it was you, the many many times it was Shiro.” Keith Said.

Lance yawned before coughing.

“Jeez.. I feel like I just got my guts cut out and died.” Lance said, laying down on the sofa.

Keith looked at him.

“How do you what that feels like..?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged.

“That’s what I imagine it feeling like.” Lance said, closing his eyes.

Keith looked at him.

“You just want to sleep here?”

“Yep.”

And soon the pair drifted off to sleep.

They both woke up when they heard Shiro come in.

Keith rubbed his eyes and looked at Shiro.

“Before you ask, No.” Keith Said, getting up and he walked to his desk.

Shiro shrugged.

“Whatever you say, little brother.” And with the blink of an eye, Shiro was in his office.

Lance took a while to register that he woke up as he sat up.

He got up and Nova padded over to him.

Lance blinked.

“Oh right! I’ll be back soon, I’ve got to take Nova on a walk and then back at the apartment.” Lance said.

Keith gave him a thumbs up.

Not long after Lance left, Pidge and Hunk came out of the conference room, before going back to their desks, but occasionally giving fond glances at each other.

Keith sighed as some jealousy burned down deep down in his stomach.

He wished he had that with someone.. he did but.. He messed it up too many times.

After an hour Lance came back.

Keith sighed.

He looked at Lance.

“Hey Lance? Can I talk to you for a second..?” Keith Asked.

Lance looked up, confused.

“Uh, sure” Lance said.

The two walked out in the corridor, Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and grinned.

Not long after, Keith and Lance entered the office again.

Hunk looked at the pair.

“What’d you two talk about..?” Hunk Asked.

Keith looked at Hunk.

“Confidential.”

Hunk blinked.

“Oookay” Hunk said.

Lance was writing something on a piece of paper, and then got up and pinned it to the notice board.

Pidge, Hunk and Keith looked at Lance, confused.

They walked over and read the piece of paper.

“A party..? Well, We didn’t really have to come into work today, but we were already in.” Pidge Said.

Keith nodded.

“See you all in a couple of hours..?” Keith Said, looking at the couple.

Hunk and Pidge nodded, and signed out, before leaving the office.

Keith knocked on Shiro’s office’s door and popped his head through.

“Hey, Shiro? I’m going to leave early, Lance’s throwing a party at our apartment, if you want to come. Also, Pidge and Hunk just left.” Keith Said.

Shiro looked at Keith and nodded.

“Oh! Cool! I’ll see you there then?” Shiro said, Keith nodded and closed the door again.

He walked over to Lance.

“You ready to go..?” Keith asked.

Lance looked at Keith and nodded.

“I was born ready!” Lance said, beaming.

Soon the two arrived back home, Nova was patiently waiting at the door for the return of her owners.

Lance smiled and walked into his room, and got dressed into a blue loose-ish jumper and dark blue ripped jeans with red sneakers.

Keith got changed into a red tartan shirt, black leggings and red converses, with a leather jacket and red spike bracelets.

He walked over and saw Lance sitting on the sofa.

Lance looked at Keith and snickered.

“Try not to stab anyone.” Lance teased.

Keith rolled his eyes as he heard the door bell go.

Keith’s eyes fell on Shiro and a stranger, a young woman with pale skin, dirty blonde dreadlocks and blue-grey eyes.

“Hey. Who’s this?” Keith asked.

“This is my friend, Kiera.” Shiro said, smiling.

Lance perked up and walked over.

Kiera scoffed.

“What the hell are you doing here..?” She asked.

Lance looked at her, eyebrows furrowing.

“I stay here, with my friend, Keith.” Lance said.

“So that’s why your voice sounded familiar..! Next time, Maybe you can butt out of other people’s relationships!” Kiera said, angrily to Keith.

Shiro looked at Kiera.

“You were the girl that Lance was with..! You said your boyfriend was cheating on you? Lance has never done anything with anybody that is remotely romantic with another person at the office. If you had suspicions, you should’ve came to one of his colleagues or me about it, rather than making false claims.” Shiro said.

Kiera looked at Shiro, surprised.

“No! He was cheating on me! I know he was! He spent so long at work, and never spent time with me.” Kiera said.

“That was because I was working extra to save up for a holiday for us, but now I just might as well take Keith.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, confused.

“Really?? Are you sure. I get very annoyed during holidays. Like, for the first few hours.” Keith said.

Lance shrugged.

“So..? So do I, time zones really mess everyone up.” Lance said.

Keith smiled at Lance.

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith said.

Kiera scoffed.

“This guy ruined our relationship.” Kiera said, annoyed.

Lance looked at Kiera with a raised brow.

“Really? He ruined a relationship which I didn’t want to be in anymore? Oh, Yeah. You ruined that relationship, Kiera. You threatened to put down my service dog, Nova... on multiple occasions.” Lance said.

Shiro looked at Kiera.

“You did what?!” Shiro said.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you know what he went through?! He could’ve died. You don’t understand what he went through. He has nightmares and panic attacks a lot. Did you even know that or were you too caught up on some made up fantasy that you made up?!” Keith Said, angrily.

Kiera laughed.

“He what?! I’m his girlfriend, I think I’d know what happened to him in the past, he has never ‘almost died’ it looks like you’re in the fantasy, pal.” Kiera said.

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Are you an idiot?! Everyone in the effing office knows what happened to him!! He was in a fire, you absolute dumbass!” Keith yelled.

Kiera’s eyes turned into fire.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she raised her fist but Lance shoved her after it collided with Keith’s face.

“What is your problem?! Look, I want you out of my sight right now! I never want to see you in my life ever again!” Lance yelled.

Shiro looked at Kiera, dumbfounded.

“And delete my number. You are a horrible person. I never knew what Lance said about you was true, but now I do. You punched my brother. Get out of my sight.” Shiro said.

Kiera scoffed.

“Fine. You bunch are just a bunch of idiots.” Kiera said, walking off.

Lance ducked down to Keith, who was sat on the floor, with a bleeding nose.

“Are you alright..? That was a nasty punch.” Lance asked, concerned.

Keith nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll be alright, but if I see her again.. I’ll make it worse.” Keith Said, growling.

Lance picked Keith up and sat him down on the couch, before getting to get tissues.

“But.. She threatened to put down Nova..?” Keith Said.

Lance nodded.

“She complained a lot about Nova. Saying how the pet bills were too much, not to mention the food, even though it actually pretty cheap, and I actually had to pay them, but she complained because apparently she was allergic, which I know is an utter lie because she had multiple dogs growing up and she also complained because I spent time with Nova because of my panic attacks and nightmares, but she didn’t do a thing to help me. Like, if you want to spend time with me, maybe help me??” Lance said.

Keith nodded.

Lance sighed.

“I’m going to sort out Nova, I’ll be right back, Alright?” Lance said.

Keith nodded as Lance walked off.

Shiro crossed his arms and shook his head.

“She seemed really nice, to be honest, but maybe that’s just what she wants people to think.” Shiro said.

Keith shrugged.

“Probably.” He said.

Shiro looked at his phone.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you all, it’s events week.. Well it started on Thursday and continues on Monday but, On Monday it is Talents Day, Tuesday is complete dress down day, Wednesday is a tiny comic-con and Thursday is Book Day!” Shiro said.

Lance got up.

“I just remembered something, I will be right back.” Lance said.

Lance walked off, and for some odd reason went into the attic.

Keith sighed.

“Lance. There’s sp-“ But it was too late.

Lance came running down the ladder, yelling.

Keith sighed.

Keith walked up the steps and soon came down with a karaoke machine.

“This is what you were looking for, right?” Keith said.

Lance nodded.

“Thanks man!” Lance said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door.

Lance ran over and opened it.

“Pidge! Hey! How are you?” Lance said, smiling.

Pidge shrugged.

“As much as you can be hearing someone yelling at the top of their lungs.” Pidge said.

Lance groaned.

“I will be right back. If I’m not back in 10 minutes, call the police... Don’t actually do that.. Come check on me first. My neighbours have a newborn and they will not be happy with me in the morning.” Lance said, walking out.

Pidge snickered as she whispered something to Shiro.

Keith walked over to the pair, with a cup.

“Is that like.. whiskey already??” Shiro Asked.

Keith looked at Shiro deadpan.

“It’s vinegar.” Keith said, with a straight face.

“What?? Are- Are you being serious?!” Shiro said.

Keith nodded.

Shiro sighed and phoned Lance.

Surprisingly, Lance answered.

“Lance. Your boyfriend is drinking vinegar.” Shiro said.

“Oh shoot- He is?? Hold on- I’ll be up in a second-“ Lance said Before Shiro said anything.

Pidge looked at Keith.

“Care to explain?” She said.

Keith looked at the ground.

“I’m going to go get more vinegar.” Keith Said, turning on his heel.

Shiro stared at the ground, before sitting down.

He phoned someone.

“Adam. I’ll give you £10 in the morning.” Shiro said.

Pidge looked at Shiro, confused.

“Who the hell is Adam…?” Pidge Asked.

Shiro coughed nervously.

Pidge blinked.

“Oh. Ooookay. Uh.. Great. Like, Everyone in the office apart from me and my sunshine is gay. That’s not even an overstatement. Literally everyone is. Alright.” Pidge said, nodding.

Lance burst in.

“KEITH- HOW DID YOU GET THE FREAKIN VINEGAR.” Lance yelled.

“And how long were you gonna keep your little secret?” Pidge Asked.

“What? Wait... Oh. You found out. Shoot. I.. Uh..” Lance said, rubbing his neck.

Keith walked over.

“What?” Keith Said.

“Dude, you’re gay.” Lance said.

Keith shrugged.

“But like, bro. Dude, So are you.” Keith replied.

Lance sighed.

“Keith. We’ve been over this, also stop drinking vinegar. Please.” Lance said.

Keith shrugged.

“I’ll be fine.” Keith said.

Lance took Keith’s hands.

“Keith. Seriously.” Lance said, his eyes softened.

Pidge coughed.

“I just want to point out something, drinking vinegar helps lose weight and it lowers your blood pressure. Did anybody know this?” Pidge said, raising a brow.

“Oh. So that’s why I look like I’m anorexic.” Keith said.

Lance sighed in relief.

“Oh thank god, I thought it was the lack of food you ate.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, unimpressed.

“You know I only eat bread for breakfast, a banana for lunch and then have vinegar for dinner, Lance.” Keith said.

Lance looked at Keith in shock.

“Keith! That isn’t healthy, man! Don’t get me started on the time differences too. You have breakfast at 6’ o’clock in the morning, lunch at 3’ o’clock and then dinner at 10’ o’clock, with nothing in between.” Lance said.

Keith shrugged.

“At least I eat something.” Keith Said.

Shiro looked at the two.

“Keith. That really isn’t healthy.” Shiro said.

Keith looked defensively at Shiro.

“Lance eats less than me..! He only has coffee and a slice of bread and like a bagel at lunch!” Keith Said, looking at Shiro.

Somebody’s phone rang.

They all looked at their phones, and Pidge tilted her head.

“Unknown number..? Should I pick up?” Pidge Asked.

Lance shrugged.

“It might be important.” Lance said.

Pidge nodded and answered it.

“Hello?” She said, putting it on speaker.

“Hello, Is this Katie Holt?” The person said.

“Yeah, I am.” Pidge said.

“Do you know a Hunk Garret..? You are one of his emergency contacts.” The person on the other line said.

The others looked at each other.

“Yeah, I do. He’s my boyfriend, is something wrong?” Pidge Asked, getting concerned.

“He is, for now. He was hit by a car and just came to the hospital.” 

Everyone’s eyes widened.

“What?! Are we allowed to see him??” Pidge asked.

“Yes, But he’s in a coma and we don’t know when he’ll wake up.” 

Pidge got up immediately and took her jacket and ran out of the room.

Lance, Keith and Shiro were left blinking.

“Oh my god. We should probably check if he’s okay.” Lance finally said.

The two nodded.

“Yeah probably. The hospital is about a couple of blocks away so..” Keith Said, grabbing a jacket.

“... I have never seen a hospital. How did you know that?” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, deadpanned.

“I almost died once.” Keith Said.

Shiro blinked.

“That wasn’t in the adoption papers. That.. That’s.. uh..” Shiro said.

Lance looked at the floor.

“Oh. Alright.” Lance said, grabbing his jacket.

The trio walked out of the apartment, and to their surprise saw Kiera still yelling.

Lance looked at her, angrily.

“Can you like, please shut up?? We are busy at the moment. We are on our way to the hospital because our friend might have got hit by a car. Now, if you excuse us.” Lance said, walking past her.

After minutes of silence, they arrived at the hospital.

They strode up to the reception.

“Hello? Is there a Hunk Garret here?” Shiro Asked.

The receptionist nodded.

“He’s in the Accident Corridor, He’s in Room 38, Just sign in please.” The person said.

They all nodded and individually wrote down their names, noticing Pidge’s quick scribble.

They quietly walked to the Accidents Corridor, following the colourful lines, though in the situation they were in, it seemed colourless and dull.

They arrived at the room where Hunk lay on a bed, wrapped in bandages and laid down, lifeless.

They spotted Pidge comforting Xemena, though it looked like she needed reassurance too.

Lance sighed and pulled up a chair next to him.

“Hey buddy. I.. We just got a call.. I hope that you’re doing okay. Just, wake up whenever you want.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, confused.

Lance looked at Keith.

“I heard that people who were in a coma could still hear things, just.. they just can’t do anything about it..” Lance said.

Keith’s eyes softened as he saw the look that was plastered on Lance’s face.

Keith hugged Lance.

“It’s okay. He’ll be okay.” Keith said.

Shiro looked at the couple.

He sighed and he sat down and patted Lance’s back.

Xemena looked at Lance.

“Is what you said true..? About the coma? How they could still hear you.” She said.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah. I think so.” Lance said.

Xemena stood up and walked to her father’s side.

“Hey Dad. I know you are probably thinking that I shouldn’t be up this late..” she started, chuckling very slightly.

“But.. I really miss you.. This.. This reminds me.. I know you don’t want to remember this at all but.. This reminds me way too much of when Mam died.. She looked so frail and weak.. I knew she was already gone but everyone lied to me because I was nothing but a child. I wouldn’t understand, they probably thought.. Please.. Dad.. I don’t want to be alone.. Please..” Xemena Said, beginning to cry.

Pidge looked at Xemena and walked over, beginning to cry too.

“Hey.. Xemena..? I.. I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone that close to me, and I can’t even imagine what it feels like but.. You are the most smartest and creative child I’ve met in a very very long time.. Your dad will be fine. I’m sure he will be. He’ll wake up soon and he’ll be the happiest person ever when he sees you. I know he will.” Pidge said.

Xemena looked at Pidge, her eyes empty and devoid of any colour.

“How can you be sure..? That’s what they said when my mother was laying lifeless for all to see. They said she’d wake up but she never did.. She died a long time before..” Xemena said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pidge bent down to get on Xemena’s level and gently took her hands.

“But this time I’m very sure. They were shielding the truth from you, but this time he will be fine. I’m totally sure by it. Okay? You’ve got to have a little hope, Xemena.” Pidge said.

Xemena sighed and hugged Pidge.

“Thanks Mam.” Xemena said.

Pidge blinked but hugged her back.

Keith even began to cry at the sight, while Shiro was crying quite a lot but Lance had tears covering his eyes.

A nurse walked in.

“Hunk’s condition is.. concerning but he has a higher chance of surviving than not. He’s got a concussion because the car was going way over the limit at what seemed to be 20 miles per hour, the driver has been arrested and the police are wondering if there should be a trial, seeing as the driver did admit they saw the victim long before the collision, We’ve informed his family and they should be here soon.” The nurse said.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Are we allowed to see this reckless driver?! I want to have a talk with him.” Keith Said, slightly angrily.

The nurse nodded.

“The driver had injuries of his own but not nearly as serious, He’s in the room next door.” The nurse replied, walking out.

Keith and Pidge, closely followed by the others entered the room.

A teenager with pale skin, red hair and brown eyes was sat in a bed.

Pidge walked over, annoyed.

“The nurse just told us that you saw Hunk way before the collision. Why didn’t you stop? This could’ve all been avoided, for him and you.” Pidge said, her eyebrows furrowing.

The young man looked at Pidge.

“He should’ve been looking. I could see him way before he saw me.” The kid said.

Keith stepped forward.

“What?! Are you an idiot?! You should’ve stopped! I bet you ran so many red lights too. Oh boy, I cannot wait until I see you in court. That man was the most innocent person I’ve ever met and.. and he could die, and it’s all because of you. If he dies you’ll forever have blood on your hands, if he dies everyone will make you pay.” Keith said, spitting his words out like venom.

Lance took Keith’s hand.

“Hun. Please.. Calm down..” Lance said.

Keith looked at him and calmed down only a tiny bit.

Xemena walked in.

“Oh. To be honest, I’m not surprised it’s you..” Xemena said, looking away from the gaze of the boy in the bed.

“Pft.. Yeah, Just act surprised, Xemena. I knew fully well that idiot was your father. That’s why I didn’t slow down.” The teenager said.

Xemena looked at him, all the colour from her face draining and her eyes widened.

“What?! What the hell?! You better explain to me why you did that. Did you want to make me suffer just because I don’t want to be in your awful friend group?! You’re nothing but a murderer!! You could kill my father!! I’ve already lost my mother, why do you want me to suffer?!” She yelled, crying.

Pidge hugged Xemena, also trying to hold back tears.

Xemena looked at the boy one last time.

“I will make sure you never ever forget this. I will tell everyone.” Xemena said.

“No, You won’t. I’ll make sure you won’t.” The boy said, grinning.

Pidge looked at the boy.

“Lay a hand on my step-daughter, and I will make you wish you never said those words.” Pidge said, spitting all the venom she could in her words.

The group then left, halfway down the corridor, Pidge began to cry more heavily.

Xemena looked at her, concerned, before hugging her.

Pidge looked at her step-daughter through the tears

Lance looked at Pidge and his eyes softened as he patted her back.

“Hey. It’s okay. He’ll be okay.” Lance reassured her.


	3. Episode 3; Speed Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 OF THIS CRINGE FEST LET’S GOOOOOOOO

Keith and Shiro trudged into work, glancing at Hunk’s desk and Keith swore he saw Shiro tear up a little.

Lance came in a couple of hours later.

He looked at Pidge’s desk and tilted his head.

“Hey, shouldn’t Pidge be here by now?” Lance asked.

“Pidge is helping with Xemena try find a new school after that idiot threatened her, No idea when she’ll be back.” Keith said.

Lance nodded and sat down, sighing.

“It feels weird. We’ll have to explain it to everyone else too..” Lance said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Keith nodded.

“Yeah.” 

A little while afterwards, Romelle, Allura and Coran came in.

They all looked at Hunk’s desk.

Romelle was the first to say something.

“Hunk isn’t here yet? Is he off sick?” Romelle asked.

Lance sighed sadly and hid his face.

Keith looked at them frowning.

Allura’s eyes softened and spoke before anybody else could speak.

“He’s dead, isn’t he...?” Allura said.

Keith shook his head.

“I think it’s something worse than death. He was hit by a car and he’s in a coma.” Keith said, blatantly.

The group gasped, besides Allura.

“I heard it from Shay.. She didn’t say if he was alright or not so.. I just.. I just thought something happened..” Allura said, frowning.

The group then went to their desks, clearly thinking about the situation.

Soon Shiro came out of his office.

“I’m postponing Activities Week until we get most of our staff back, Pidge is away and will be for a couple of months, having a mental break and helping with Xemena and she is currently homeschooling her, and.. you probably all know why Hunk isn’t here.” Shiro said before returning to his office.

~Months Later~

Everyone trudged into the office in silence.

Lance sighed.

“I don’t think Hunk is coming back..” Lance said, sadly.

Keith looked at Lance.

“Don’t say that..” Keith Said.

“I know everyone thinks it.” Lance said.

For the first time in a while, Pidge walked in.

Everyone shot their heads over and smiled.

“Pidge!” They said.

Pidge smiled half-heartedly and waved.

“Hey.” She said, walking to her desk.

Shiro walked out of his office.

“Can everyone go into the conference room? It’s diversity day and as usual, my boss, Alfor wants us to do diversity day.” Shiro said.

Everyone got up and filed into the conference room and sat down.

“Alright, first of all, I would like for everyone to say their race and where they were born, if you don’t feel comfortable saying anything, that is totally fine! I’ll go first, I am Shiro and I am Japanese and I was born in Osaka.”

“I’m Keith. I am American-Korean and I was born in Texas.”

“¡Hola! Me llamo Lance McClain and I am Cuban and I was born in Havana!” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance confused.

“What?”

“Hola means hello, and Me llamo means My name is!” Lance said cheerfully.

Keith nodded, still sort of confused.

“Hi, I am Katie and I am Italian and I was born in Florence.” 

“Hey! I am Romelle, I am French and I was born in Paris!” 

“Hello! I am Allura and I am Russian, and I was born in Moscow.” 

“Hello, I am Coran and I am Australian and I was born in Sydney.”

A very very very familiar person with dark skin, dark brown hair, coffee coloured eyes and a orange headband but still had bandages wrapped around his head, arms and possibly his legs.

“Oh hey, is it diversity day??” Hunk said, his raising his eyebrow.

Pidge shot her head around her eyes instantly filled with tears.

She ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

Everyone stood up instantly and jogged over.

“Hunk! Y-You’re Alive and doing fine...!” Lance managed to spit out.

Hunk chuckled to himself.

“I heard what you guys said to me.. Thanks a lot. It meant the world to me, honestly.” Hunk said, smiling at all of them before turning back to Pidge.

“And I never knew you would get along so well with Zem, It was concerning almost!” Hunk said, chuckling.

“But... I did hear about the threat that guy said and thank you so much for dealing with it, I wished I could’ve helped but my body just refused every attempt at moving or opening my eyes at most..” Hunk said, frowning.

Pidge took his hand.

“Hey, Don’t worry.. Yeah, You scared us but what happened wasn’t your fault.” Pidge said, kissing his forehead.

Hunk hugged her.

“I love you so much.” Hunk said, smiling.

Lance looked at Keith and smiled at him as he shuffled closer, before taking Keith’s hand.

Keith looked at Lance, a little in shock but it melted away and he smiled back.

Hunk looked at the beams plastered on everyone’s faces.

“Should we go back to Diversity Day?” Hunk Asked, And everyone nodded and sat down again.

“Hello! I am Hunk, technically Tsuyoshi Garret, and I’m African American-Samoan, and I was born in Cape Town!” Hunk said, smiling.

Shiro nodded, also smiling.

“Alright! How about we tell something about the culture of our country? Who wants to go first?” Shiro said.

Keith raised his hand.

“I have the worst name of the country I was born in. Keith was voted worst name in America, fun fact.” Keith said.

Lance patted Keith’s knee.

“Well I think your name is lovely, Ninja Samurai.” Lance said, smiling.

“Cuba has the best medicine university in the world, I think.” Lance said.

Pidge thought for a second.

“We are famous for spaghetti or pasta.” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

“A very great meal.” Hunk added.

“Uhhh.. I’m actually not very sure what South Africa is famous for, seeing as I only lived there for a couple of months... They are famous for.. uh.. Oh! I think it was a mountain in Cape Town called Table Mountain..? I may be wrong though.” Hunk said.

“Japan is famous for sushi. I’m not going to mention what you think I am. That side is fascinating but very strange.” Shiro said.

“Russia is famous for vodka and being really aggressive, like fighting bears. But then it’s famous for it’s really really low temperatures.” Allura said.

“The French Revolution. And Baguettes. And the Eiffel Tower.. Oh jeez..” Romelle began.

“Australia is very well know for our fascinating kangaroos!” Coran Said, cheerfully.

Shiro nodded.

“Alright! So, Now let’s get back to work, and to clarify, Activities Week is back on next week, so think of a talent you could do or show, think of what you’re going to wear, think of what you are going to cosplay as, if at all, and think of your favourite book!” Shiro said, cheerfully.

The rest of the office nodded and sat down at their desk.

Lance smiled widely at Hunk.

“It’s really great to have you back, have you seen Zem yet?” Lance asked.

Hunk nodded.

“It was the first thing I did after I was allowed to leave the hospital!” Hunk said.

Everyone returned to their desks and sat down.

“You guys got plans for Christmas?” Lance asked.

Hunk shrugged.

“No idea, my family are going away on holiday and I don’t have any plans, probably just stay at home and watch Christmas movies with Zem.” Hunk said.

“I’m going to try find my birth mom, Ever since I was adopted by Shiro’s parents, I wasn’t so sure on Christmas. I only came out of my room for the food.” Keith said.

Lance gasped.

“I will be right back.” Lance said, getting up.

He jogged over to Shiro’s office.

“Shiro. This is an emergency. We need a Christmas Party for Keith, ASAP. He has never had a Christmas before.” Lance said.

“Well, The reason why Keith doesn’t celebrate Christmas is, because well... before my family adopted Keith, Keith’s father died only a day after Christmas, so it might be painful for him, if he doesn’t want to celebrate it, that’s fine, but if he does we can sort out something.” Shiro said.

Lance looked down, guiltily.

“Oh.. I.. I never knew.. I just thought it was because he wasn’t too big on holidays or something.” Lance said.

Shiro nodded.

“It’s okay, Lance.” Shiro said.

Lance turned on his heel and returned to his desk.

“Sorry Keith.. I didn’t know..” Lance said.

Keith took Lance’s hands and shrugged.

“I’ve sort of gotten over it, so it’s fine.” Keith Said.

Lance nodded.

“Okay, but if you do want to celebrate Christmas, I’m here okay?” Lance said, smiling.

Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I know Lance.” Keith said.

Lance stood up.

“Hey Hunk, Can I talk to you for a second?” Lance asked.

Hunk blinked.

“Why does everyone want to talk to me??” Hunk asked.

“PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BEST ADVICE GIVER AND THE NICEST PERSON IN THE OFFICE, SUNSHINE.” Pidge yelled, twirling around in her spin chair.

Hunk chuckled softly, his face going a little red.

The two walked out into the corridor, and Hunk was almost immediately concerned at the face Lance was making.

Lance sighed and looked around, making sure nobody heard them, and that the door properly closed.

Lance whispered something to Hunk which made his heart stop.

“You.. You.. You want.. You want to marry Keith??” Hunk said, making sure he heard Lance correctly.

Lance nodded, flustered and embarrassed.

“I... I just got together with Keith because I was hurting and I thought he looked cute.. I never thought I would start thinking of settling down with him but I am! Is this normal?? I really really really really love him and, do you have these thoughts too?? Does everyone or is it just me? Oh my god..” Lance said, getting even more flustered.

Hunk blinked.

“I mean.. I get them occasionally. How often do you get these thoughts?” Hunk Asked.

“Every time I look at him, or he looks at me.” Lance said.

Hunk nodded and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay. Just, have a long think about it. If your heart is set on it, go for it. If not, just wait a bit, or if you know right now, Try think what you are going to say to him and how.” Hunk said.

Lance nodded in return.

“I’ve been thinking about it since Halloween, but you weren’t here..” Lance said.

“No, I heard what happened. Pidge came immediately after the party ended.” Hunk said, grinning.

“Oh my god! Does everyone know??” Lance said, getting flustered again.

“Probably.” Hunk said, his grin growing wider.

Lance groaned.

“I came here for advice, not for hearing something in my past.” Lance said, making Hunk chuckle.

“Wait, I have a question, Do you actually have a ring?” Hunk Asked.

Lance laughed nervously and nodded.

“Yeah. I do..” Lance said before adding “It’s in my pocket as we speak.”

Hunk blinked.

“I have never heard of devotion on another level. Go get your future husband, man.” Hunk said, smiling.

Lance nodded.

As Hunk rested a hand on the door handle, Lance asked one final question.

“When should I do it?” Lance asked.

“Do it at lunch, take him out somewhere nice, I can take Pidge if you need backup.” Hunk said.

Lance shook his head.

“I think I’ll be fine, but I will do that.” Lance said.

They both entered the office again and sat down at their desks.

Lance looked at Keith before clearing his throat.

“Hey, Keith? Do you want to go out for lunch?” Lance asked.

Keith looked at Lance, slightly surprised but smiled.

“Yeah sure!” Keith Said.

Lance nodded and looked at Hunk.

Hunk just grinned back at him.

A while later, Lunch started and Matt waddled in as Keith and Lance exited.

Hunk almost immediately strolled over to Pidge.

“Oh my god. Lance just asked like.. the most important thing I’ve heard in my life. Like, my question is, why didn’t he ask Shiro??” Hunk said.

Pidge looked confusedly at Hunk.

Hunk sighed.

“Lance is going to ask Keith to marry him.” Hunk said.

Pidge immediately chocked on air.

“WHAT?!” Pidge finally yelled.

Hunk nodded.

“I guess they really ‘bonded’ over my coma.” Hunk said, making Pidge giggle.

“Oh jeez, as horrible it was to see, it was the funniest thing.” Pidge said, shaking her head.

The two talked for a while, before going to the break room.

Their hearts skipped a beat when Keith and Lance returned, looking even more fondly than they usually do at each other.

Hunk gave Lance a thumbs up.

Hunk strolled up, acting unknowingly, along with Pidge and Matt.

“You two seem more.. lovely dovey than usual.. did you two eat something?” Hunk Asked.

Lance chuckled.

“Hunk, I asked you for advice. You know exactly what happened.” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

Hunk shrugged.

“Oh darn, I just wanted to know..” Hunk said.

Pidge put a hand on her hip and raised a brow, smirking.

“So, What happened?” She asked.

“Well.. We are engaged now.” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hand.

Pidge gasped, obviously faking her reaction.

“Oh my god! Have you told Shiro??” Pidge Asked, exaggerating it even more.

Shiro walked past.

“What haven’t I been told?” Shiro said, raising a brow.

Lance and Keith looked at each other, obviously nervous.

“Look, I’m sure nothing is worse than that fiasco at Halloween. Is it?” Shiro Asked.

Lance sighed.

“I.. uh..” He started, before he was interrupted by Keith.

“Me and Lance and engaged. Before you go scream your ass off, no I haven’t told Mom and Dad, and yes, you are best man.”

Shiro blinked, absolutely bewildered.

“Wait- Wait.. What?! You.. You and.. You and Lance are engaged?! When?! How?!” Shiro said, even more confused.

“10 minutes ago and, Shiro, You are married! You should know!” Keith Said.

“I know Keith! You two, in my office!” Shiro said.

Keith sighed and walked into Shiro’s office, followed by Lance.

The trio blinked.

“Well. That was.. interesting.” Matt finally said.

After lunch, Matt finally left and the two still hadn’t come out of Shiro’s office.

Romelle, Coran and Allura came back into the office.

“Oh! Keith and Lance aren’t back?” Romelle Said.

Hunk shook his head.

“No, They are back but they’ve been in Shiro’s office since.” Hunk said.

The trio looked at each other.

“Why?” Romelle Asked, like a curious child.

Nobody answered.

“I think they would want to tell you themselves” Pidge said.

The trio nodded and went to their desks.

Only at the end of the day did the couple come out of the office.

“There you two are! What took you so long? We thought Shiro had killed you or something!” Pidge said.

“Yeah, Killed us with boredom, he gave us the usual ‘Don’t let your relationship interfere with work’ and kept repeating things.” Lance said.

Keith nodded.

The two then grabbed their jackets and left.

Soon, Allura, Romelle and Coran left too, and finally Hunk and Pidge.


	4. Episode 4; An Office and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRINGE STATION CHOO CHOO

Shiro walked in and was surprised to see that Keith wasn’t there yet, he shrugged and walked into his office.

Several hours later, around 9 o’clock, Romelle, Coran and Allura entered.

They all blinked.

“Is everyone off today?” Allura said, curiously.

They sat down at their desks, silently.

Later, at 11 o’clock, finally, Keith and Lance entered.

They blinked when they saw Hunk and Pidge’s empty desks.

“I find it very hard to believe that both of them are sick, but then again the other could be helping.” Lance said.

Keith shrugged.

“That’s been happening since Hunk and Pidge became friends, too bad they are missing talents day.” Keith Said.

Lance nodded in agreement.

Shiro walked out of his office.

“I just got a call from Hunk, Pidge is sick at the moment and he went to go help her.” Shiro said, before speaking again.

“And, also we’ll start Talents Day after lunch!” Shiro said, before leaving.

“Is it weird that I feel like Hunk is still in a coma and Pidge is away helping Xemena? Like, both of them are off and I was so used to thinking it.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance.

“Eh, at least we know that they are okay.” Keith Said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance replied.

Then, the two went back to work.

Matt strolled in and blinked.

“Pidge and Hunk are off today, Pidge is sick and I think Hunk is helping her..? Or they are both sick, but that’s unlikely because Hunk never gets sick. In the 25 years that I’ve known him, he’s only been off.. 70 times I think..? Well, Not counting the coma, obviously, as in like sick days! So he’s had 70 sick days so it’s more likely that he’s helping Pidge!” Lance said.

Keith looked up, surprised.

“That is probably the most smartest think I’ve heard you say.” Keith said.

Lance sighed and strolled over, before kissing Keith’s head.

“Did you forget that I was the one who proposed to you yesterday? That is the smartest thing I will ever do. The dumbest was probably locking myself in a games room while a fire broke out, or was it thinking I was straight for 24 years and 9 months? Nobody knows.” Lance said, shrugging.

Matt looked at them in shock.

“You two are engaged..?” Matt said, unsure he heard Lance correctly.

Lance nodded.

“Yep!” Lance said, proudly.

Matt nodded awkwardly.

“I think I should just go today then! Seeing as Pidge isn’t here.” Matt said, making his way to the door.

Though it was opened by Hunk, blinking rapidly.

Matt returned the look.

“Hunk? I thought you were with Pidge?” Matt said.

“Yeah. But she told me something this morning and.. Jesus Christ...” Hunk said, very anxious.

The entire office looked over, besides Shiro.

Everyone knew it was serious from the way Hunk was reacting.

Matt looked confused at Hunk.

“Is it serious?” Matt Asked.

“Oh boy. Dude, I don’t know how to explain this, so I’ll just put it bluntly. You’re going to be an uncle in 9 months.” Hunk said.

Matt’s eyes widened.

Lance stood up and started to yell, making Shiro come out of his office.

“Is everything okay?? I heard yelling!” Shiro said.

“NO. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO BE A FATHER AND THEN- OH MY GOD. LIKE, DUDE. YOU JUST DROPPED SUCH A BIG BOMBSHELL ON US AND THEN YOU EXPECT US TO BE OKAY?? LIKE, MAN, DUDE. I AM PRAYING THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY THE FATHER, BECAUSE OH BOY-“ Lance began to yell, before he was interrupted by Keith.

“LANCE! WE GET IT! SHUT UP!” Keith yelled.

Matt resulted on sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

“I am only 28 and I’ll be an uncle in the next 9 months. Oh my god. Do- Do my parents know?? Do your parents know?? When did you find out?? Like, Oh my lord.” Matt said, still trying to wrap his head around things.

“I’m only 27 and I’ll be a father, and no, nope, and exactly 3:34AM this morning.” Hunk said.

“WELP. TELL PIDGE THAT OUR PARENTS KNOW IN LIKE 10 MINUTES.” Matt said, pulling out his phone.

Before Hunk knew it, Matt was already on the phone with his parents.

“Hey, Mom, Hey, Dad. So Hunk just burst into the office, with.. some news.” Matt said, putting it on speaker.

Hunk sighed and hid his face.

“What is it?” Sam Asked.

“He said that I will be an uncle in 9 months. So, You’ll be grandparents in 9 months.” Matt said.

“What.” Colleen Said.

“Okay. Katie is having a baby in 9 months.” Matt said.

Only seconds after Matt spoke, the couple were yelling, but not really out of anger, though there was a tiny hint of it, but it was just anger that they didn’t find out sooner, or at least it was more Colleen yelling than Sam.

“And the father is right here! Tsuyoshi, Get your butt over here!” Matt said, passing the phone to Hunk.

“Dude, I told you not to use my real name, But I’ll have to live with it for a while.” Hunk said, sighing.

“Oh thank god. We forgot that your real name was actually Tsuyoshi and we thought something happened between you and Katie, but... Explain yourself.” Colleen said.

“I’ll be a father for the 2nd time in 9 months..? We have no idea on names, let alone gender. They might even be twins or triplets for all we know.” Hunk said.

Lance nodded.

“Twins are a handful. I have two twin sisters and triplet brothers. Once my Mama came home from picking me and Veronica up from school and they painted the entire house, or most of it. It took ages to paint again.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, with wide eyes.

“How many siblings do you have??” Keith Said.

Lance looked at him.

“8, not including me. I have 4 grandparents, 5 uncles, 7 aunts, 5 nieces, 6 nephews, 4 sisters and 4 brothers. Don’t get me started on cousins.” Lance said.

Keith looked at his desk.

“Oh my god, what’ve I gotten myself into...” Keith Said, shaking his head.

Matt laughed.

“Oh jeez. Since Hunk’s parents have been out neighbours for god knows how long, The Garret Triplets always caused some sort of havoc in the neighbourhood. Somehow, they ended up on the roof of the school. It wasn’t too high, but they probably either sneaked past the janitor and went up via the stairs, or the more dangerous way, climbing.” Matt said.

After a couple of minutes of talking, Hunk finally got off the phone with the Holt parents and handed Matt’s phone back.

“Oh yeah! I forgot I did that, but actually we parkoured our way up. I stayed at the bottom to make sure nobody saw my sister or brother.” Hunk said.

“Oh, You were one of the Garret Triplets? I never knew.” Matt said, sarcastically.

“Matt. My brother wrote a ‘curse’ on your arm. The curse of never finding love.” Hunk said.

Matt gasped.

“Excuse you! I actually have a girlfriend!” Matt said.

Hunk looked at Matt.

“Sure you do.” Hunk said.

“Her name is Veronica, and she is very nice. She works in a library.” Matt said.

Lance coughed intensely.

“YOU ARE DATING MY SISTER??” Lance said, rather loudly.

Matt blinked and looked over at Lance.

“As in Veronica McClain..?” Matt said.

Lance gasped.

He reached and grabbed his phone and facetimed someone.

The face of a woman, around 27 popped up with slightly dark tanned skin and hazel eyes with a dark brown wavy bob.

“Veronica. Tell me how long were you keeping your boyfriend a secret?” Lance said.

“I never kept Matt a secret. You just never found out.” Veronica said.

Lance gasped again.

“Excuse you! I hear every drama in this family.” Lance said.

“Mhm. Yeah, Uh I see that ring.. You’ve never worn a ring in your entire life. Please tell me it’s a special occasion.” Veronica said, after putting on her glasses.

Lance flipped around the phone and focused it on Keith.

Keith looked up.

“Hey.” He said.

Veronica looked confused.

“That’s your co-worker. Please explain.” Veronica said.

Lance facepalmed.

“Veronica. Me and Keith have been dating for months. I proposed to him yesterday.” Lance said.

Veronica’s eyes widened before she hung up.

“OH WAIT NO- THAT- OH GOD.” Lance said, realising something.

Keith looked at him with a raised brow.

Not long after, Lance received another face time.

He answered it, and was met with his mother and father.

“Lance. Why didn’t you tell us that you were getting married..?” Lance’s mother asked.

“I was busy with work..?” Lance said.

“Mijo, you are a horrible liar.” Lance’s mother said.

Lance sighed.

“I just had to deal with my fiancé’s brother, I wanted to wait a while until I had to deal with my parents.” Lance said.

Keith chuckled slightly.

“Wait until you have to deal with my parents, love.” Keith said.

Lance nodded.

“Ye-“ He began before about 7 people burst in.

Hunk jumped, before he was squeezed into a bear hug by 2 people.

“Tsuyoshi, brother, You sly dog! You disappeared for about 5 years and a couple of months and then you come out of the blue saying you are having a kid?! Like, Dude!” One of the people squeezing him said.

Hunk blinked before registering who the two people were.

There was a man who looked the same age as Hunk, along with a woman who also looked the same age as Hunk.

It didn’t help because the three looked the same, besides hair and gender.

The man had shoulder-length dreadlocks, and the woman had a frizzy Afro.

“Teuila. I already have one daughter..” Hunk said

Matt looked at the people still squeezing Hunk.

“Are you three by any chance the Garret Triplets..?” Matt said, grinning.

The Triplets looked at Matt and nodded.

“Yeah! And.. you look familiar, do we know you from anywhere?” The man and Teuila asked.

Matt chuckled.

“Matthew Holt, Also The Soon-To-Be-Uncle of this mysterious child!” Matt said, proudly.

Teuila blinked.

“That means..” She started.

“... You are dating Katie Holt?!” The man and Teuila said.

Both of Hunk’s mothers giggled and stepped forward.

“You two really didn’t know..? We thought you two told everything to each other!” Carrie said.

Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Me and Katie just wanted to tell our parents and co-workers before our siblings.” Hunk said.

“And yet you came to me first..?” Matt said.

Hunk shrugged and looked at his watch.

“Oh shoot! I better go back and check on Pidge.. I have to make sure she hasn’t been too sick..” Hunk said.

“Can I see my sister..?” Matt Asked.

“And can we see our sister-in-law..?” Teuila asked.

Hunk sighed.

“Just please don’t over-crowd her..” Hunk said, before leaving, followed by Matt and the Garret family.

Lance was still on the phone with his mother but finished up a little while later.

“Want to go check up on Pidge?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged.

“Better than talents day.” Keith admitted and took his jacket.

The two signed out and left the office.

They arrived at a small apartment and knocked on the door.

Hunk answered the door.

“Oh hey! I thought you two would’ve stayed at the office?” Hunk said

Lance shrugged.

“Nobody actually prepared for talents day seeing as Shiro only put it back on like, yesterday.” Lance said.

Hunk nodded.

“Fair enough, you two coming in?” Hunk said.

The two nodded and entered the apartment.

Somehow, the entirety of Hunk’s family sat down on the couch while Pidge was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Lance and Keith sat on the floor as Hunk sat next to Pidge.

“I can’t believe that the younger Triplet is the first to have a kid.” Teuila Said, shaking her head.

“I actually already have a daughter, so I was always first to have a kid.” Hunk pointed out.

“Well, 2 kids then.”

“But you were the first to get a job and Aleki was the first to get married, plus the only difference was like 2 minutes in between.” Hunk said.

Teuila shrugged.

“I don’t think that the first triplet to get a job is something to be really proud of.” Teuila said.

“You managed to get a job as a cashier at 14. Me and Aleki couldn’t get jobs anywhere until we were 16!” Hunk said.

Teuila shrugged again.

“I guess, but you two went to college and stuff. I didn’t.” Teuila said

“Oi. We talked about putting yourself down, Teuila. As your brother, I can confirm you have a lot of talent.” Hunk said.

“You only say that because you are family.” Teuila said.

Hunk sighed.

“Teuila.” Hunk said.

Teuila groaned.

“Fine, I’ll keep it down until I have to go.” Teuila said.

Pidge sat up.

“From what I remember from when we were kids, you were very talented.” Pidge said, looking at Teuila.

Teuila sighed.

“Thanks, Pidge.” Teuila said.

Pidge laid back down.

“No problem, also I have a question. Is being a mother hard..?” Pidge said.

“Oh! It’ll be the hardest thing you’ll do!” Carrie said.

“That’s what she said.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, shocked.

Pidge snickered.

“More like that’s what HE said.” Pidge said.

Hunk sighed.

“Guys. Seriously.” Hunk said, hiding his face.

Aleki looked at Hunk.

“This is the people you hang out with? They’re great.” Aleki Said.

Hunk groaned.

“I love them but Lance.. Why are you like this.” Hunk said.

Lance shrugged.

“While you were.. away.. Shiro made us watch The Office.” Lance said.

“Oh.” Hunk said.

Pidge nodded.

“I don’t know if I can unsee Dwight as Keith. Lance is undoubtedly Andy.” Pidge said.

Lance shrugged.

“I mean, I was in an a cappella group.” Lance said.

Everyone looked at Lance surprised.

“You were??” They all said.

Lance nodded.

“I was the bass dude.” Lance said.

“What Songs did you do?” Keith asked.

“I remember one very very vividly. Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede. It was absolutely legendary. Somehow we managed to nail it in 4 months.” Lance said.

Keith looked at Lance, blinking.

“Really??” He said.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah, I have a video of it somewhere.” Lance said.

“You have to show me it.” Keith Said.

Lance nodded.

“Sure, love.” Lance said.

Everyone stayed silent for a while, before the Garret family looked at the clock.

“We better be off then!” Carrie said.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, I have to pick up Zem.” Hunk said.

“Oh, does Xemena know?” Carrie asked.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah! She was really excited about it actually, she’s wanted a sibling since she found out what it was.” Hunk said.

After a tiny talk, The Garret Family finally left, along with Hunk.

Matt, Pidge, Keith and Lance were left alone in the small apartment.

“Soooo..” Lance started.

“What?” Pidge said, sitting up.

“Nothing. I just really had to break the awkward silence.” Lance said.

“Fair enough.” Pidge said.

Everything was silent until Zem and Hunk returned.

“Hey Uncle Keith! Hey Uncle Lance! Hey Uncle Matt!” Zem greeted, happily.

Keith and Lance looked confused at each other.

“Well, You two are like brothers to my dad.. Soooo..” Zem said.

“How was school, Zem?” Pidge Asked.

“It was pretty good! We learnt about volume in maths!” Zem said.

“Oh nice!” Hunk said.

Zem then went into her room, which was actually pretty small, about the size of a small bathroom, but all the bedrooms were like that.

The rest of them sat in silence, before Keith’s phone rang.

Keith sighed.

“It’s my parents.” Keith Said, and then answered.

He was met with angry yelling.

“It was hella obvious I was gay! You were never mad that Shiro was gay! Why are you mad at me for being gay?”

“Oh. Oh okay. It’s different because he’s actually your son, and I am not.”

“Yeah! Sure! I’ll sacrifice the love of my life for your approval of my severely disappointed adopted parents! No. I will not.”

“Oh my god.. Don’t you bring Axca in this. She only liked me because she wanted to use me to get closer to Lance, who is actually the love of my life, and will always be. Nothing will change that, No matter what you think, because guess what? I’m an adult! I don’t care! I don’t want your damn opinions. All that matters is if we are happy. That’s all that matters to me. I don’t care if I get judged. If Lance is happy, I’m happy.”

“Fine! Disown me! I couldn’t care less! It’s not like I ever used your last name! You know what? I definitely will delete your numbers, because you’ve disowned me! Ring the church bells! Hallelujah! I’m getting married to a guy, who I love a lot!” Keith Said, finally before hanging up and collapsing to the floor next to Lance.

“Yay. I’m an orphan again.” Keith said.

Lance hugged Keith.

“It’s okay, You have my family.” Lance said.

Hunk, Pidge and Matt blinked, still processing what happened.

Lance helped Keith get up.

“We should probably get going, We still have to do work. I wonder how much we’ve missed.” Lance said.

Keith groaned.

“I really don’t want to stand Shiro’s reaction.” Keith said.

Lance sighed.

“Forgot about that, Guess it’s time for wedding planning. See you all tomorrow!” Lance said, waving.

Then the two left without another word.

“How the hell did they brush that off so quickly?!” Hunk finally said.

Pidge shrugged.

“No idea.” Pidge said.

Matt sighed.

“Yeah, I should probably get going too. I should’ve told you guys earlier but, I quit my job today. This girl never left me alone, not understanding I wasn’t interested at all and stuff. So I’ve got a job interview tomorrow.” Matt said.

Hunk perked up.

“Oh! That’s pretty good, not about that girl but that’s good you got out of there!” Hunk said.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, But tell me who that girl is and I swear to god-“ Pidge said, before she interrupted by a hug from Hunk.

“Hun, please calm down.” Hunk said, making Pidge groan.

Matt got up and hugged his sister and Hunk goodbye, before leaving


	5. Episode 5; Allura and Lance are James Charles stans now, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RIGHT ALL ABOARD FOR CRINGE CITY BECAUSE IT JUST KEEPS GETTING WORSE-
> 
> also there’s a section in this that literally made me re-coil in my seat. i just,,, i couldn’t. if I couldn’t handle it, y’all are gonna DIE.

The next day, things went normally besides the surprise that Lance arrived at the same time as Keith.

Hunk stayed most of the day.

Well, things went normally until lunch.

Matt walked in wearing a dark brown suit and trousers with a lighter brown tie with black shoes.

“Oh my god, Matt. What are you wearing??” Lance said, trying not to laugh.

“I’m wearing a suit. This is my first day here!” Matt said, proudly.

“Excuse me?” Keith cut in.

“I work here now..?” Matt said.

“Oh. Lovely. That’s great right, Hunk?” Lance said, looking over at Hunk.

Hunk looked up.

“Oh yeah! It is!” Hunk said, smiling.

Matt sat down at a desk next to Hunk.

Then at lunch, Pidge strolled in wearing a green hoodie and grey baggy jeans.

Hunk turned around and hugged her.

“Hey, love.” He said, smiling.

“Mmmm yello.” She replied.

Matt walked over and joined the hug.

“How’s my sister?” Matt asked.

“I’m fine besides the sickness and stuff.” Pidge said.

Allura and Romelle looked over.

“You are sick?” Allura said, confused.

Lance looked at Allura, surprised.

“Allura. Where have you been?? Like, Girl. Have you not heard??” Lance said.

“No, sis.” Allura replied.

Lance gasped and sassily walked over.

“Girl. Sis. Sister.” Lance began.

“Spill the tea.” Allura replied.

Everyone looked at the pair, confused.

“Sis. Pidge, or Katie, is having a baby-“ Lance began before he was interrupted by gasps.

“Oh my god!” Romelle yelled from across Allura’s desk.

Allura blinked.

“Are you being real, sis??” Allura asked, curiously.

“Of course I am. That was boiling hot tea that would give anyone a run for the weave money.” Lance said.

Matt perked up.

“James Charles will be quaking in his grave.”

“Oh my god.” Pidge muttered, hiding her face.

“What the f(luff) is a James Charles? Am I missing out on something?” Keith asked.

Lance gasped dramatically.

“My love, My everything, my one and only, my fiancé, MY FUTURE HUSBAND-“ Lance began, strolling over to his computer.

He then showed the computer screen to Keith.

“Oh. Oh god. He.. He looks like a worse version of you.” Keith said.

“Wait.. Hold on.. You and you-“ Allura began, pointing at Lance before pointing at Keith.

“-are engaged?” She finished.

“Uh, Yeah. It happened a couple of days ago.” Lance said.

Allura patted Lance on the back.

“Well done!” She said, smiling.

Lance smiled back at her.

“Thanks Allura” He said.

Pidge blinked.

“What the hell just happened?” Pidge asked, her head tilting and her eyes squinted.

Hunk shrugged.

“No idea. Lance and Allura have become good friends somehow and they talk like this now, I guess.” Hunk said, looking up at her.

“Probably. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Pidge replied.

“By the way, Lance?” Hunk Asked.

Lance twirled around and hummed.

“Have you and Keith gotten any further on planning the wedding?” Hunk asked.

“Oh yeah! We’ve actually gotten everything sorted. It’s happening next weekend, We just haven’t managed to print out the invites yet.” Lance said.

“Oh! Wow! That was quick! Usually it takes months!” Hunk said.

“It’s nothing fancy. Just, a wedding I guess.” Keith Said.

“Keith. This is the most important thing that may ever happen to you. Remember, This is YOUR wedding. Not anybody else’s.” Hunk said, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith shrugged.

“I’m excited but it’s just... What if something goes wrong? Anything could go wrong. I’m not having second thoughts about it at all but, it just makes me anxious. Should I feel anxious?” Keith asked.

Hunk nodded.

“Well of course you’ll feel anxious! But, honestly. If it’s nothing major, then everything will be fine. But don’t worry about what’ll go wrong. Think about what definitely will go right. Okay?”


	6. Episode 6; I have no damn clue why they sing Hamilton, I was Musical Theatre trash at the time so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding go brrrrrr

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Lance repeated, pacing.

The wedding was outside, it was really a beautiful sight.

The arch was black with purple silk wrapped in and out with blue and red oflowers, with purple petals leading to the arch.

On both sides of the arch, was lines of chairs.

Blue for Lance’s Family (whom all attended) and Red for Keith’s (Nobody attended, to nobody’s surprise.) with the rest of the seats dark purple.

“Look, I understand perfectly how you feel. But, everything is perfectly fine. I assure you, Lance.” Hunk reassured him.

“But what if something does happen? What if Kiera shows up? What if he’s having second thoughts? What if he doesn’t love me anymore?!”

“Lance. Calm down. Everything is totally fine. I promise. You’ll be fine. Once it’s over, you’ll be the happiest person alive.” Hunk said, smiling.

Lance took a deep breath.

“I hope you are right about this.” Lance muttered, as Hunk returned to his seat.

Suddenly a woman walked over, pale skin, purple hair, green sharp eyes with a black gown on.

She sat down on one of the red seats.

Lance looked over, confused before he heard someone.

Keith walked slowly over to Lance, wearing a very very dark red suit, so much it almost looked black, with a lighter, but still dark bow tie and black shoes.

Lance felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs, as his cheeks heated up immediately.

Keith walked up to him and smiled, though he was clearly as anxious as Lance.

The ceremony went by in an anxious blur, butterflies flying everywhere inside his stomach.

Finally it came to vows.

“Lance Charles McClain, Do you take Keith Kogane as your husband?”

Lance nodded, tears in his eyes.

“Without a doubt.”

“Keith Kogane, Do you take Lance Charles McClain as your husband?”

“Definitely.”

“You may kiss the groom.”

Lance quickly kissed Keith, before beaming.

Keith beamed back.

“I know this is the wrong time for this, but like, I need to do this. I’ve been waiting to do this for weeks. It actually pained me from waiting.” Lance said.

He picked up a bouquet of red and blue flowers, turned around and threw the bouquet over his head.

Pidge yelled as a bunch of flowers just flew into her face.

Hunk blinked and next to him, Zem giggled.

Lance turned around and squeaked in laughter.

“Oh my god! I meant to throw it at Allura!” Lance said.

Pidge raised a brow at him.

“Lance. You are really horrible at lying.” Pidge said.

“I try, Okay?” Lance said.

“You’re just lucky I never fell back on my chair, or I swear to god-“ 

Hunk took Pidge’s hand.

Pidge looked over at Hunk, before sighing.

Everyone then got up and walked to where all the food is, and the dance floor.

The anonymous woman which sat on one of the red seats, walked over to Lance with Keith followed closely.

“Hello. I see you are now my son’s husband, am I correct?”

Lance blinked.

“Hold on.. Wait..” Lance said, processing something.

Finally, He understood.

“You.. You are Keith’s Mom..?” 

The woman nodded.

“Keith found me a couple of days before now. He just wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, m’am!” Lance said, smiling.

“The same to you, young man.”

Veronica walked over, drinking some water.

“Hey, who’s this?” Veronica asked.

“This is Keith’s mother!” Lance said.

Veronica looked up, blinking in surprise.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my god! Oh! Luis! Marco!” Veronica yelled, running off.

“I’m sorry. I apologise for my sister.” Lance said, rubbing his neck.

“Oh no, it’s quite alright.” 

Lance nodded.

Soon, The entirety of Lance’s family stumbled over, in awe.

Lance and Keith managed to squeeze away over to Pidge, Matt and Hunk.

“Hey newly weds.” Pidge greeted.

“Hey Soon-To-Be-Mother.”

“FOR GODS SAKE LANCE-“

Hunk sighed, in defeat.

“I tried so much to prevent this.” Hunk said, shaking his head.

Matt passed a cup to Hunk.

“Oh my god. That tasted horrible. What is this?” Hunk Asked.

“It’s wine. We’re fine-dining, we are not peasants no more.” Matt said.

Hunk put the cup back on the table.

“I’m good.”

Matt shrugged.

“Alright. Your decision.”

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Matt.” Lance said.

“I can’t promise anything.”

“He really can’t. Two New Years ago he mistaken a tree for his then girlfriend. So he ended up kissing a tree at the countdown.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, But you kissed your colleague. Whom I add who is now your boyfriend. And you didn’t even remember.” Matt said.

Pidge processed something.

“Wait.. HOLD ON- I didn’t kiss anybody. I only remember someone kissing me and then something happened, and I forgot what happened.”

Matt gasped.

“Hunk!” 

“What? I didn’t kiss anybody.”

“... Then who did Katie kiss then?”

“Wait.. Oh wait. Oh. Oh.” Pidge finally said, after a couple of minutes of silence.

Everyone looked to her.

“It was Shay. I remember now. Oh boy.” Pidge said.

Lance spat out what he was drinking.

“HOLD ON-“

Hunk fell to the ground, dramatically.

Keith hid his face in his hands.

Matt just covered his mouth.

Zem walked over.

“Is my dad okay? Or..” 

“We’re just re-living some memories.” Matt said.

Zem nodded.

“Okay..?” She said, before waddling off again.

Hunk then got up.

“Lance. We finally uncovered the mystery.” Hunk said.

“Wait.. OH MY GOD- THAT CASE WAS COLD FOR 2 YEARS AND NOW WE SOLVED IT OH MY-“ 

“What?”

“I lost my relationship because of that kiss.”

“Wait... YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SHAY??” Pidge yelled.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah. I was.” Lance said, still nodding.

“OH MY GOD- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS.” Pidge continued to yell.

When she stopped yelling, Lance was looking at his phone, unimpressed.

Keith raised a brow and looked over.

“Oh for god’s sake. Not her.”

Hunk tilted his head, curiously.

“Who?”

“Kiera. She’s boasting about how she got a new boyfriend.” Keith Said.

“For f(ricks) sake.” Pidge said, covering her face.

“Uh.. Who’s Kiera again?” 

“Oh, right. She was the toxic girl Lance was with before.” 

“Oh. Oh.”

Lance groaned and then took a picture of the wedding before typing back ‘B(each), I just got married.’

Within in minutes there was a reply.

‘And why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?’

‘Because you’re an ass and you used me..?’

‘Well you deserved it for CHEATING.’

‘For the last time, I never cheated on you!! I was just busy!!’

‘Sure you were. Look, I don’t have time for you anymore. You are just a liar. Bye you stupid h(orse)’

Lance groaned and immediately blocked her number.

Pidge shook her head.

“When will she learn.”

“You sound like a mother, Pidge.” Lance said, crossing his arms.

Pidge looked at Lance with a raised brow.

Though, they were interrupted by a slightly drunk group of singers, which consisted of Matt, Allura, Shiro and Veronica.

“I may not live to see our glory~” Matt started to sing.

Pidge turned on her heel.

“HEY!” She yelled, before running over and joining them.

“But I’ve seen wonders great and small.” Pidge joined in.

“Cuz’ if the tomcat can get married-“ Matt pointed at Lance.

“Then there’s hope for our ass after all!” Veronica finished.

The rest of the song continued, happily with everyone watching, chuckling and smiling.

Then, out of nowhere, afterwards Matt started belting out

“You say the price of my love’s not a price you’re willing to pay.”

Everyone watched in surprised and Matt pranced and sang, cheerfully.

Although, All good things have to come to an end.

After hours of socialising, everyone quickly and quietly filed out and left.


	7. Episode 7; APPARENTLY SHIRO ISN’T GAY ANYMORE??? WHAT WAS 2019 ME THINKING???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally hated myself for writing the ‘shiro isn’t gay anymore’ section, as a gay person i am literally so disappointed in myself mY GOD.

Just as Shiro finished setting up, Lance and Keith entered.

“Oh hey, Shiro!” Lance said, waving.

Shiro blinked and turned around.

“Oh hey guys! You’re back! How was the honeymoon?” Shiro asked.

“It was pretty good! Did anything happen while we were gone?” Lance asked.

Shiro shook his head.

“Not really.”

Keith nodded awkwardly and sat down.

Soon, Every else arrived.

Allura wore a classic ugly jumper with a snowman on it and pink yoga pants while Romelle and Coran were wearing matching sweaters with a snowflake on it, with black trousers.

Matt was wearing a tinsel crown and a red jumper with shorts.

Pidge came in in a green hoodie and baggy jeans holding a plate, closely followed by Hunk who was wearing a yellow turtleneck and jeans.

“We brought gingerbread!” Pidge announced, holding the plate up.

“Careful! The plate is hot!” Hunk said, worriedly.

“Love, please. I’ve dealt with you for months now, I can handle a hot plate.” Pidge said, smirking at him.

Lance wheezed and strolled over.

“Did I just hear a flirt coming from Katie Holt?” Lance asked, with a raised brow.

“You sure did, but seriously I feel like I have 3rd degree burns on my hands.” Pidge said, setting the plate down on the table.

Lance looked over to Hunk, whose face was extremely red, making Lance snicker.

“Dude. You’ve dealt with more than that, why does your face look like a tomato?” Lance asked, still with the smirk on his face.

“I.. I.. I just.. I wasn’t expecting it, not now and not from her.” Hunk said, looking like he was about to faint.

Allura noticed this and walked over.

“Hunk, Are you Alright?” She asked.

Hunk nodded, swallowing.

“Y-Y-Yeah.” Hunk said, his face now not looking like it could start a fire on something near by.

“I just heard Pidge flirt with him for the first time and it was great. The line was great and the reaction was even greater.” Lance said, proudly.

Allura giggled.

“What line was it?” Allura asked, curiously.

“It wouldn’t work unless you were holding something hot.” Lance said.

“Oh. Okay. UH SHIRO-“ Allura yelled.

Lance then proceeded to wheeze to the point he started to cry.

Shiro walked over, confused.

“Yeah?” He said.

Allura looked at him and smiled, before patting him on the head.

“Uh, isn’t that a bit hot?” Lance asked, trying to contain his laughter.

“Sweetie, This is the hottest thing I’ve let alone seen.” Allura said, also trying to contain laughter.

Shiro’s face then also went bright red.

Lance slammed a hand on a nearby table and burst out laughing.

Keith walked over.

“Uh, What just happened?” Keith Asked.

“Allura is flirting with Shiro.” Lance said, still laughing.

“Don’t you have a husband, Shiro?” Keith Asked.

Shiro then went nervous.

“Uh, no. Not anymore.” Shiro replied.

“Oh... Did he die?” Lance asked.

Hunk looked at Lance, like he was personally offended.

“Lance.” Hunk said, glaring at him.

Lance turned around apologetically.

“Sorry!”

“No.. No. Me and Adam just wanted different things.. I wanted to stay here but Adam wanted to be closer to his home and it just ended sourly...” Shiro said, rubbing his neck.

“Anyways, I’m fine now. I haven’t let it effect me greatly. Yeah, it hurts but you just have to move on and heal. Sometimes it just doesn’t work.” Shiro said.

“I understand, though I wasn’t married to her, but my past relationships didn’t work at all.” Keith Said.

Lance nodded.

Hunk rubbed his arm, frowning.

“I just cut myself out from everyone’s lives when my wife died... I didn’t try to get better or get help...” Hunk said.

Everyone turned to Hunk, sadly before they all hugged him.

“But you are fine now. We need to focus on that. You have survived a lot, Hunk.” Lance said, reassuringly.

Pidge walked over to Hunk and her eyebrows furrowed.

She took Hunk’s hand and looked at him, worriedly.

“Are you okay, Hunk?” She asked.

Hunk shook his head.

“No, I just think I need a moment.” Hunk said, stepping out of the room and he sat down at his desk, his eyes floated to a drawer. He opened it and took out a picture, a picture of him and a woman with tanned skin, long brown hair and green eyes.

He frowned and set it back down and closed the drawer again and hid his face.

After a while, Matt walked over.

“Tsuyoshi?” Matt said, carefully.

Hunk flinched and looked at Matt hurriedly.

He had clearly been crying.

Matt looked sadly at him.

“Hunk... Are you okay..?” Matt asked.

Hunk shook his head.

“No... I.. I’m just.. so worried. In case it happens again... I couldn’t live if it happened to Katie..” Hunk said.

Matt’s eyes softened and he sat down next to him and patted him on the back.

“Hunk. Calm down.. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Matt said, smiling slightly.

Hunk looked at him and hugged him.

“I think I’ll just go home, Just to calm down. I’ll come back later, okay?” Hunk said.

“Oh no. No bro. You are not going by yourself. I’ll drop you off and just text me when you are ready to be picked up.” Matt said.

Hunk looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks.” Hunk said, standing up.

Then the two left, though Matt returned about 10 minutes later.

Pidge strolled over to him.

“Hey, have you seen Hunk?” Pidge Asked.

“Yeah, I just dropped him off back at his apartment. He’ll be back later, but he just wanted to calm down.” Matt explained.

Pidge nodded, looking slightly disappointed but not too much.


	8. Chapter 8; God in a Chilli’s + John Mulaney + Homophobia (ft. False Facts from 2019 me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck was up with me and writing so much drama-
> 
> also really, REALLY OOC Axca.

Hunk walked into the office, to be surprised with nobody there with the lights off.

He scratched his head in confusion and checked his watch.

9:00AM.

Suddenly, Everyone jumped out from beneath their desks and flicked the lights on.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUNK!” They all yelled, beaming.

Hunk jumped back and then felt his eyes fill up with tears.

Pidge ran over and hugged him, tightly.

“Happy Birthday, love.” She said, smiling widely.

Then everyone else joined the hug.

“We’ve got you cards and presents!” Lance said, wrapping an arm around Hunk, grinning.

“Oh, guys. You really didn’t have to...”

“Oh no trust us.” Lance said.

Hunk raised a brow.

“Now let’s go!” Lance said, happily.

“Huh?”

“We’re going to Chilli’s!” Pidge announced, smiling.

“Oh! Okay!”

A couple of moments, they were all crammed in a van.

After 10 minutes they arrived at the closest Chilli’s.

They all rushed in and sat at the largest table.

They quickly went through the gifts and cards, and then it got to Pidge’s card and gift.

He carefully opened the envelope and read the front.

Happy Birthday Husband!

Hunk had to re-read it.

He looked up when he heard someone choke, but it was just Lance, but something else caught his eye.

Pidge stood up from her seat and went to the floor, before going on one knee and pulling out something from her pocket.

Matt looked at her, with wide eyes before whispering “You took my advice?? It was a joke, Katie!”

“Yeah, I know.” She whispered back.

Hunk looked at Pidge, tears filling his eyes.

“Hunk, I have known you since we were teenagers and ever since I started working at the beloved work place of ours, I have loved you since day 1. But, you have survived so much, and I was wondering if we could survive it together, and also I did it here because I feel God in this Chilli’s tonight.” Pidge said, looking him in the eye.

By this time, the entire restaurant fell silent, watching them.

Hunk carefully stepped out of his chair, tears now streaming down his c  
heeks, though he was smiling very very widely.

“I also feel God in this Chilli’s tonight.” He managed to croak out before engulfing her in a giant bear hug, and kissed her for about 2 minutes.

The entire restaurant cheered and applauded, with a couple of whistles.

The couple then sat back down in their seats, still holding each other tightly.

“Oh my god. I never thought you would take my advice, Katie. It was joke advice. Oh my god.” Matt said, shaking his head.

Lance shushed him immediately.

“Matt! Be quiet! God is in the Chilli’s!” Lance said.

Keith face palmed.

“I married an idiot.” He said.

He heard a scoff from the table next to them.

He turned his head.

Keith could barely hear the couple whisper something utterly horrible that it made his blood boil.

He cleared his throat.

“May you please repeat that?” He asked, rather loudly at the couple.

“Why are butting into our conversation?”

“I heard you call me and my husband something. Would you like to say it to my face?” Keith Asked, crossing his arms.

The couple looked disgusted.

“Oh great. They’re married.” They said.

Lance looked over at his husband and raised a brow.

“Hun, You look like you’ll burn laser eyes into their heads, what’s wrong?” Lance asked, taking Keith’s hands in his.

“It’s...” He started before sighing.

“It’s nothing. They just said something but I’m fine now.” 

Matt looked up.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I just heard a couple on another table say something homophobic, it’s fine.” Keith Said.

Matt raised a brow.

“What’d they say?”

“The F word”

Lance gasped.

Lance stood up and faced the couple.

“Hey! Got something to say to me and husband’s face?” He said, rather loudly.

The couple looked over.

“Yes. We do actually. Homosexuality is a sin!” They both said.

Hunk looked over for a minute and raised his hand.

“I’m sorry to intervene but it actually isn’t. They were all mistranslations in the bible. Instead of Man shall not lay with Man it was meant to be Man shall not lay with child. Also, Jesus hates figs. Not... uhh.. The other thing.” Hunk pointed out, slightly nervous.

“See!” Lance said. 

“And what would you all know about Christianity?!” The couple said, getting a little angry.

“I went to Church quite a lot and attended a Christian school, for a couple of weeks. But my moms are Christian and the Church is completely fine with them being gay, so why aren’t you? I understand it’s your opinion but it’s not the people’s decision that they are gay, or bisexual. It’s because when you are in the womb, there’s extra chemicals that makes someone gay.” Hunk said.

The couple scoffed and left.

“Well that just killed a very special moment.” Lance said, sitting down.

Hunk shrugged.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ll be sad for the rest of the day.” Hunk said, beaming at Pidge.

Pidge beamed back and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh god, this is too cute to watch.” Lance said, shaking his head.

Allura chuckled.

“It’s almost scary how all of you have matured. Only a couple of months ago Keith couldn’t stand being in a room with Lance and Pidge and Hunk were pinning messes, If I went back in time I would’ve never believed it! I still some forget how much you’ve all grown, honestly!” Allura said, smiling.

Keith nodded.

“It was unfortunate Lance had to be so annoying.” Keith Said, rolling his eyes.

Lance smirked at him.

“But we’re married now, and I’m not giving up on you ever.” Lance said.

Keith sighed in defeat.

“Yeah. Neither am I, though you can be annoying at times.” 

“So can you!” 

Though they were interrupted by the waiter asking what they wanted.

After they all ordered, they began playfully bickering.

“Guys, you are giving me a headache and that is the last thing I need.” Pidge said, sitting her head down on the table.

Lance sighed and nodded.

“Sorry Pidge. Keith started it.” Lance said.

Keith rolled his eyes, smirking.

He got up and took a couple of coins with him.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, walking over to the jukebox.

Soon, a loud voice started playing on the Jukebox and rung through the restaurant.

‘What’s new, pussycat?’

Pidge then glared at him.

“No. You didn’t. Please.” She said.

“I did it to shut Lance up.” Keith explained.

Lance looked up.

“Hm?”

“Keith just selected 17 plays of What’s New Pussycat.” Pidge said.

“Well shoot. We better call someone. Uhh, How about Delta Airlines?” Hunk Said.

“... Was that an actual question or a John Mulaney reference?”

“Pidge. Why the heck would I ask for an airplane to go home?” Hunk Asked.

Pidge shrugged.

Not long after, their food arrived.

“I should probably call my parents and tell them I’m engaged... again.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, That’s actually a good idea. I’ll call my parents too.” Pidge said, looking at him.

They both pulled out their phones and called their parents.

“Hey Moms, uh... I don’t exactly know how the explain this but, uh... Pidge just proposed to me-“ Hunk started, before being cut off with yelling and crying, though they were all happy.

“Hey. Hey. Guess what.” Pidge then put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

“I’m engaged. I proposed to Hunk.” She said, quietly.

“YOU ARE WHAT-“ Colleen started to yell.

Matt butted in.

“Yeah she did. At a Chilli’s. In front of everyone. As in everyone, I mean the entire branch. Keith, Lance, myself, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Romelle and Coran. It was fantastic. She actually took my advice, Y’know the one I told her 23 years ago?”

“... You mean the advice you gave to her about how if you propose to someone at Chilli’s that it would be an automatic yes when she was 5 because she had a fake wedding with... Oh my god how did I not see it before.” Colleen said.

“Wait you’ve been married before..?” Lance said.

“I have been technically married to Hunk’s brother for 23 years. I will file a divorce later.” Pidge said.

“I’ll go call my brother to give him a heads up.” Hunk said, pulling out his phone again.

“Hey, Aleki. Uhh, just so you know, Pidge wants a divorce.”

“... Oh she does..? Well, uh... I’ve been having an affair for 6 years.”

“You got married at 17?” Pidge said, raising a brow.

“Grandma was really keen about marrying me off. She’s going to be hysteric at you guy’s wedding, when or if you have one. She’s been waiting for Hunk to find someone else for uh... 6 years. Or was it 7?”

“It was 7.” Hunk corrected.

“Yeah! Grandma is always looking for grandchildren! Instead, she got a gay grandson and a bisexual granddaughter who is currently dating a woman. So...” 

“HEY, It’s a fellow gay- well bisexual- here but I am married to a man, also it’s Lance. I just want to ask, if the couple from earlier would probably go ballistic if they heard this.” Lance added.

“Eh? You’re married now? Also, a couple??”

“Oh yeah we’re at Chilli’s, a homophobic couple were arguing with us because Jesus hates gays and how we’ll all get burned to a crispy little chicken nugget in hell.” Lance continued.

“And yes, I have been married to Keith since December.” 

Aleki gasped.

“Give me a second I need to grab my husband and dash over, I’ll be over in about 10 minutes.” Aleki Said, before hanging up.

Then a silence ensued for 5 minutes before Shiro finally said something.

“Oh hey! Guess what, team?” He said, looking up from his phone.

Everyone looked at him.

“We’ve actually taken over our enemy company! Alfor managed to combine the businesses, somehow. So we’ll actually have new employees starting tomorrow!” Shiro said.

Keith buried his face.

“Oh no. Please, please don’t tell me it’s Axca. If it is, I may have to resign because she’ll never let me see the light of day because I’ll be dead.” Keith Said, muffled.

Lance looked at him.

“If that girl lays a finger on you, in a harmful or sexual way I am going to need some duck tape and a knife.” 

“Please don’t.” Hunk interrupted.

Matt blinked at the phone sitting in the middle of the table.

“Mom? Dad? Are you still there?”

“Yup.”

“Oh.”

“Oh Shi-“

“Katie Holt.”

“Mom. I’m 26.”

“Mrs. Holt, I grant Katie permission to swear as long as it’s not at Hunk.”

“Fair enough.”

Then, Aleki and a man walked over.

The man had light skin, messy, short ginger hair and brown eyes with lots of freckles.

“Hey, Noah! How are you?” Hunk Asked.

Noah thought for a second before he said something in sign language.

Hunk returned it, though it was different.

“You know sign language?” Lance said, tilting his head.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, a little. I only know the basics but enough to communicate.”

“Huh! That’s cool!”

Hunk shrugged.

“Aleki just taught me what he knows, along with my sister and moms.” Hunk said.

“I only know thank you, so you are doing better than me.”

“I could always teach you?”

“Maybe if I meet someone, besides this fine lad here, that can only communicate through sign language.”

Noah looked at Lance, deadpanned and signed ‘I can hear you.’, making Hunk snicker.

“Anyways, how are you, Aleki?” Hunk asked.

“Oh! I’m doing fine! You?” Aleki replied.

“Pretty good! Just sort of crushed by the realisation that I’ll have to raise another child but I don’t mind! Before I came here I was a middle school assistant.”

“I know, Hunk. I’m your brother. We even still lived with our moms, for God’s sake.”

“Hey! Rent was expensive, okay? And it still is.” 

“Hah.”

“Stop bullying me.”

“Stop bullying me.” Aleki repeated, annoyingly

“Oh my god, Aleki, Shut up.”

“Oh my god, Aleki, Shut up.”

Noah dropped his head and shook it.

He tapped Aleki on the shoulder and signed something.

Aleki sighed.

“Okay.” He said.

“Oh thank god. I was getting flashbacks from when we were kids.”

Aleki and Noah sat down.

Aleki looked around for a minute, before noticing something different about Hunk and Pidge.

They both had rings.

Aleki gasped.

“Oh my god! Are you guys engaged??” He asked, loudly.

Everyone at the table, besides Noah, who looked as equally as surprised, looked at Aleki, unimpressed.

“You seriously just noticed? Aleki, You have been married to my sister for 23 years, and now you just have noticed??” Matt said.

Noah looked at Aleki, eyes widened.

“It was a fake wedding at pre-school, Matt. Plus, We are getting a divorce. We’ve both had our own affairs and had no communication for 23 years until I found her again a couple of months ago.” 

“But you’re going to be the first to have children, and the second to marry, and you are the youngest out of me Teuila?” Aleki Said.

“Only by a couple of minutes. Anyways, have you two found out any thing about the baby?” Aleki Asked.

Hunk shook his head.

“First ultrasound on the 7th next month.”

“Oh really? That’s great!” Allura said, smiling.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, though Hunk is a little anxious about it.”

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, I am a little but it’s just because I still haven’t gotten used to the fact that I’ll be a father for the second time in a couple of months.”

Lance chuckled.

“I can sort of relate. Though instead of father, it’s been an uncle.”

Matt shifted awkwardly in his seat, which everyone noticed.

“Don’t tell me-“

“No, no! Well, uh..”

“Matt. Am I going to be an aunt?” Pidge Asked, seriously.

“And am I going to be an uncle?” Lance asked.

Matt sat back in his seat.

“... Maybe, It’s not certain at the moment but maybe.” Matt said, fiddling with his hands.

Lance sunk in his seat.

“For God’s sake. I’m going to be an uncle for the 3rd time.”

“And I’m going to be an aunt for the first.”

“But I’m going to be a father and an uncle.”

“And I guess I’m an uncle-in-law..?” Hunk said.

Lance shook his head.

He then immediately called Veronica.

“VERONICA MCLAIN. HOW VERY VERY DARE YOU.”

“What the hell?”

“You’re telling me that you never thought about telling your own brother that he may be an uncle?! I thought you were better than this!”

“You never told me that you were getting married.”

“I was, I was going to get the whole family and tell them all there! But Veronica. Does anyone else know?”

“No, because it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Fine. But tell everyone when your sure because I don’t want my sister randomly having a child and nobody knows why or how.”

“Fine.”

Then Veronica hung up.

“Why is everyone having or trying to have children all of a sudden??” Allura asked.

Romelle shrugged.

“No idea. I take a bet that.. Uh... Who would be next? Keith and Lance??”

Keith coughed on what he was eating.

“Excuse me?? I am unable to look after a plant, let alone a human child!” Keith Said.

Hunk shrugged.

“That’s what I said.” Hunk said.

“With Xemena or Mystery Child?”

“Zem, It was actually my late wife’s parents that convinced me.”

“Oh. Nice?”

Everyone stayed silent for a while after that.

“If the FBI breaks your door down do they have to pay for it?” Pidge finally asked.

Matt looked at Pidge, eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“It’s a genuine question!”

“Nobody cares about your door, they only care about what you did!”

“But what happens if you didn’t do anything and you were framed?”

“... I don’t know?? Why do you always have to make everyone question reality, Pidge?”

“Imagining you being a father makes me question reality.”

“Very funny, Pidge”

“... I mean- She isn’t wrong.” Lance said.

“Why is everyone so mean??”

Aleki shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

“Anyways, We should all hurry up. We still have work.” Shiro reminded.

Everyone nodded and started to speed up while eating.

Soon, everyone finished and said goodbye to Aleki and Noah and went back to the office.

“It feels weird that only a couple of hours ago we were going to that restaurant with no idea that two people would come engaged.” Lance said.

“Yeah, a little.” Matt said.

When they arrived, there was 4 people waiting outside with boxes.

“Hello. We’re the employees from Diaabazal. Co.” One of them introduced, with a heavy English accent.

Axca and Keith immediately locked eyes and scowled.

Lance turned to Keith, before kissing his cheek.

“Hey. It’s okay, just focus on me, or anything else. Okay?”

Keith looked at Lance and sighed.

“Okay.” Keith said.

“Everyone, this is Lotor, Axca, Zethrid and Ezor. Lotor, Axca, Zethrid, Ezor, This our branch and your new colleagues.” Shiro introduced.

The group nodded and everyone went inside.

The new employees set up their desks.

Keith groaned.

“This is going to be difficult.”

“Yep.” Lance replied.

Keith looked at Lance, confused.

“Oh, it’s just because I bet Axca will still try flirt with me but... Y’know, I’m married.” Lance said, quietly.

“We both are. We are married to each other, Lance.” Keith Said, brow raised.

“Yeah, And I love it.” Lance said, smiling.

Hunk smiled at them.

“Aw! You two are great, Y’know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” Lance said, smirking jokingly.

Hunk sighed, sitting down at his desk, and he stayed there for the rest of the work day.


	9. Episode 9; literally no idea what to call this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh hi

Right before lunch, Pidge and Hunk, entered looking both equally surprised.

Matt raised his brow and he wheeled his chair over.

“How’d it go?” Matt Asked, grabbing the attention of the others in the office.

“Uh... It went... Well, good but..” Hunk started.

“It’s twins.” Pidge said, bluntly.

Matt blinked.

“W-What?”

“We’re having twins.” Pidge repeated.

“Oh my god-“

Lance stood up and walked over.

“What’d you just say??” Lance asked, loudly.

Allura and Romelle popped up their heads and strolled over, closely followed by Keith.

“We’re having twins.” Pidge repeated to everyone.

Matt went to go sit down and sighed.

“Oh my Jesus.” 

Lance gasped and burst into Shiro’s office.

“LANCE WHAT-“

“NO TIME TO EXPLAIN SHIRO.”

“W-What??”

“Uh- I actually don’t know what I’m going to say.” Lance admitted, rubbing his neck.

“What even happened?” Shiro Asked, still surprised.

“I think I burst in so quickly I actually may have- oh wait oh- OH YEAH NOW I REMEMBER HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE.” 

“Do you need to go to the hospital??” Shiro Asked, concerned.

“No, no. I’ll be fine.” Lance said.

Keith sighed and walked in.

“Lance. Come on. It’s lunch and I said I’d take you out for lunch.”

“You did?”

“No.”

Allura chuckled and waved.

“Bye Lance!”

“ALLURA HELP.”

Allura shrugged.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret!” Allura yelled after him.

Hunk chuckled.

Allura turned to Hunk and Pidge.

“Twins? They’re going to be a handful, aren’t they?” Allura asked.

“Yeah. Not to mention I still have a 6 year old.” Hunk said.

Allura chuckled.

“I wish you two luck!” She said, smiling.

“Thanks Allura” Hunk said, returning the smile.

Romelle walked over.

“So, When is the wedding?” Romelle Asked.

The pair looked at each other and shrugged.

“Not too long, no definite date but it won’t be long, maybe about 2 months.”


	10. Episode 10; Wedding 2, Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait, no there was a mistake in the earlier chapter, THIS is when Shiro is not gay anymore. My bad. Still hate myself over it, though,

Hunk was pacing, a lot.

Lance chuckled and elbowed him.

“Now you understand what it was like for me.”

“I’ve already experienced this before, but, I’m more anxious, a lot more. I’m guessing you know why?” Hunk replied, clearly anxious.

“Obviously. I may act like an idiot, but I’m not that much of an idiot.”

“Last week you threw yourself into a lake.”

Lance shrugged.

“There was a wasp.”

Keith sighed and shook his head.

Matt strolled over.

“This feels extremely weird. My sister is younger than me and she’s the first one to get married.”

“Also the first to have a child.”

Matt grinned.

Lance and Hunk immediately looked at him.

“Really? Are you joking?” Lance said, seriously.

Matt chuckled.

“Yeah, Yeah. I am. And if I wasn’t I would’ve waited a while until we were actually sure of it.” Matt explained.

“Oh thank god. I didn’t want to have that on my back for my best friend’s wedding.” Lance said, sighing.

Suddenly, music started to play and Keith, Lance and Matt scurried to their seats.

Hunk smiled to his daughter, who was gently throwing down flowers on the aisle, then he felt his heart stop suddenly.

Soon he understood, he saw Pidge slowly walking down the aisle in a dark green suit.

After a couple of moments, she was right in front of him, grinning widely.

The vows went very slowly, there were butterflies flying hurriedly around in his stomach.

“Do you, Tsuyoshi Garret, take Katie Holt as your wife?”

Hunk just nodded, trying to fight back tears.

“And do you, Katie Holt, take Tsuyoshi Garret as your husband?”

“I do, and I will forever.” Pidge said, beaming, before closing the space between them.

Matt took out some tissues and passed them to his parents.

“Oh my god. I said I wouldn’t cry.” Matt said, wiping the tears.

Next to him, Veronica chuckled and hugged him.

“It’s okay, I cried at Lance’s wedding.” Veronica reassured him.

“Yeah, you cried for like an hour.” Matt said, smiling, still wiping the tears.

Veronica nodded, now also smiling.

Xemena turned to Matt, with tears completely blocking her vision.

“Can I get a tissue too?” She asked, sniffling.

Matt nodded, before handing her a tissue and ruffling her hair.

“Sure, Zem.” He said, grinning.

Lance smirked at them from afar.

“How long do you think it’ll be until either of them propose?” Lance asked, turning to Keith.

“A day.” Keith Said, bluntly.

“Really??”

“Yeah. I recognise those looks anywhere.” 

“... Fair enough.”

After the ceremony, everyone filed into a hall.

Aleki went to go immediately hug Pidge and Hunk.

“Hey! Welcome to the family!” He said, beaming.

“Since our moms are a little late, I have to do the honours of giving you this!” Aleki said, reaching into his pocket, before taking out an orange headband.

“Everyone in the Garret family gets one after they marry or born! Of course, you don’t have to wear it but it’s just an option.” Aleki added.

Pidge smiled and hugged him.

“Aw! Thank you! I’ll wrap it around my wrist” she said, smiling widely, before tying it around her wrist.

Matt walked over with Veronica and Xemena.

“I don’t think I’ve seen everyone cry that much since we had a family movie night 3 weeks ago. People were tripping over stuff because they couldn’t see anything through tears.” Veronica said, shaking her head.

Matt looked at her, defensively.

“It’s my sister’s wedding! Of course I’m going to cry!”

“And it’s my dad and now step-moms!” Zem said.

Hunk looked away for a second, before walking over

“Oh hey! Romelle! Shay!” Hunk said, smiling.

“Sorry we’re so late, the traffic was mental.” Romelle Said, sighing.

“Oh don’t worry, you aren’t the only ones. The only people who were actually here for the ceremony was Matt, Zem, Lance, Keith, Sam, Colleen, a couple of my cousins and some of Pidge’s family members.” 

Romelle blinked.

“Your parents aren’t here yet?” She said, surprised.

Hunk shook his head head.

“It’s not like I’ve never been married before.” He said, chuckling.

Shay tilted her head.

“My past wife was... uh... killed.” Hunk said, rubbing his neck.

Shay gasped.

“Oh! I’m so so sorry to hear that!” She said, hands over her mouth.

“It’s fine, I’m better now.” Hunk said, smiling.

Pidge looked over.

“I’m just going to get some food, I’ll be right back.” Pidge said, before walking off.

She saw someone walk over to her, she looked up and saw her aunt Karen.

Pidge forced a smile and waved.

“Hey, Aunt Karen!” She said.

“Hello Katie, So... How are you?” Karen asked, curiously.

“I’m doing fine, you?” 

“I’m doing fine, I’ve got a question though.”

“Mhm?” Pidge hummed.

“So, after the baby is born, what are you going to do with the husband?”

Pidge had to process that for a second, before looking up.

“W-What?” 

“Don’t look so surprised, dear. Somebody like him could never be a father.” Karen said, chuckling.

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed.

“He’s already a father though..? He has been for 7 years.” Pidge said, still surprised.

Karen’s eyebrows raised and she looked over to Hunk, who was talking to Xemena.

“That’s his daughter? I thought it was his sister. It must’ve been her mother that raised her then.” Karen said.

Pidge felt her blood boiling.

“Her mother has been dead for 6 years.” Pidge said, crossing her arms.

“It must’ve been you then, wasn’t he in a coma? He was probably trying to escape parenthood!” Karen said, also getting annoyed.

“Oh give him a break, Karen! He’s a better parent than you’ll ever be! You basically killed your own kids, god dammit! And don’t you say Vaccines cause Autism, because hell no they do not. They died because you were too ignorant to something that doesn’t exist! Vaccines cause more good than harm! They keep people alive for god’s sake!” Pidge yelled.

Hunk blinked and walked over.

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked, walking over.

“Apparently, Karen knows you better than everyone in this room.” Pidge said, crossing her arms.

“Okay, Katie, Before you do anything impulsive, please think... It it illegal?” Hunk asked, hugging her.

“No, but it could be if it escalates.” Pidge said, scowling.

“Okay, take deep breaths. It’s okay.” Hunk reassured.

He turned and looked at Karen with a raised brow.

“What’d you do?” He asked.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything.” Karen said, shrugging.

“Then why’d my wife get angry?” Hunk Asked, before shivering.

“This little asshat thinks you’re a bad father, and hasn’t even met you before this.” Pidge said.

Hunk sighed.

“What’d she say, word from word?” Hunk Asked again.

“First, she approached me like I was expected divorce to you after the kids were born, and then I asked what she meant and then she continued to say someone like you could never be a father and I explained that you have Xemena, and then she brought up the mother and I had to explain that Xemena has been motherless for... a while, and then said you went into your coma because you couldn’t handle being a parent.” Pidge explained.

Hunk’s eyes went wide and he let go of Pidge and turned to Karen.

“Xemena and Pidge were the best things that have ever happened to me, losing my wife was the worst. It was horrible. I thought countless times an hour about Xemena and how I could care for her. I thought there was no way I could be a single father, but I managed. Then Pidge came along and things got better for once. I understand that things will never go back to what they were, to erase the pain and act like nothing happened but, it’s better. A lot better. I wouldn’t have changed anything for the world.” Hunk said, smiling.

Karen stayed silent, blinking.

“Now, if you don’t have anything else to say, I advise you stay away from my husband if possible.” Pidge said, taking Hunk by the hand and walked towards Lance, Keith, Zem, Veronica and Matt.

Lance looked at the pair.

“What was all about?” He asked.

“It was damn Karen.” Pidge said, folding her arms.

Matt chuckled.

“You invited her..? Why? You know she’ll say something about how a black person can never be a parent, especially if they look a little round. No offence, Hunk. That’s what she legitimately thinks. Along with other stupid things.”

“She like, basically killed her own kids. Only weeks later she said ‘Vaccines would’ve killed them faster.’ EXPLAIN HOW WE’RE ALL STILL ALIVE KAREN!” Pidge said, getting annoyed.

Hunk sighed and hugged Pidge.

“Karen isn’t worth our time, Katie, just drop it, okay?” He said.

“... Fine, but if she says anything about you, your family, my family or me, I’ll make sure she’ll see her kids again.” Pidge said.

“How the hell did Pidge just become 50% more scary, threatening and angry in a matter of minutes??” Lance asked.

Everybody turned to Lance, eyebrow raised.

“What?” Lance said, looking at them.

“Anyways, are you guys even ready to be parents?? Like, To twins.” Lance asked.

“Uh, Yes, I am now But I wasn’t exactly... before..” Hunk said, awkwardly.

“Wait... So it wasn’t planned??” Lance said.

Pidge shook her head.

“No, not exactly.” 

“What. When. Why.” Lance said, raising a brow.

“I have no idea, the night after Hunk came back and everyone was yelling Dead Girl Walking from Heathers.” Pidge said, downing a cup of water.

Matt coughed.

“THAT WAS IN MY APARTMENT, PIDGE.” Matt yelled.

“YOU ALSO DID IT IN MINE! YEAH, I NOTICED. NEW YEARS. YOU ABSOLUTE HYPOCRITE.” Pidge yelled.

Coleen walked over.

“Why are you calling your brother a hypocrite?” She asked, folding her arms.

Pidge jumped and looked at her mother.

“Oh! U-Uh- Hey M-“ 

“Katie and Hunk boinked in my apartment.” Matt said, deadpanned.

Keith, who just came back from the food table, dropped what he was holding and fell on the floor.

Allura ran over.

“I KNOW CPR.” She yelled.

Shiro tapped her on the shoulder.

“He’s fine, Allura. It happens whenever... Wait...” Shiro thought out loud.

He dragged Allura over.

“Why is Keith laying on the floor and why is Colleen screaming like a banshee?” Shiro Asked.

“Matt. Don’t you dare.” Pidge said, looking at Matt threateningly.

“KATIE AND HUNK CONCEIVED IN A CUPBOARD IN MY APARTMENT-“ Matt said, loudly.

Allura immediately kneeled over and started to laugh.

“OH MY GOD- NO- S-Shiro, help me.” Allura said, through laughs.

“Matt. Please. TMI.” Keith Said, getting up.

Shiro helped Allura up, confused.

“What? What does that mean?” Shiro Asked.

“You do not want to know.” Keith Said.

Lance looked at Shiro directly in the eyes.

“Basically how children are born.” Lance said.

Shiro processed this, before he too was on the floor.

Allura looked over him.

“Shiro. Get up. You look like an idiot.” She said.

“No. I don’t want to get up. I can’t look anyone in the eye.” Shiro said, hiding his face.

“Shiro. Get up right now or I’ll lock you out when we get home.” 

Everyone looked at Allura, eyebrows raised.

“Oh. I guess the cats out the bag. Shiro get up. Takashi Shirogane, get up right now or I will tell everyone.” Allura said, crossing her arms.

“Tell them, I don’t care, I just don’t want them to continue talking about.. that.” Shiro said.

“Are you sure?” Allura asked.

“Yeah. It’s better than lying to them.” Shiro said.

Allura sighed.

“Okay, Whatever you say. Me and Shiro are... well... First of all, We’re housemates, and we are in a romantic relationship.” Allura said.

Keith looked at Shiro.

“You said you were gay.” Keith Said.

“I thought so too. Not anymore, I am a new man.” Shiro said, finally getting up.

“... Well. Good for you, guys!” Lance said, smiling.

Hunk jumped up when he felt 8 people grab him.

He twirled around quickly and was met with Teuila, Aleki and 6 other strangers.

“Oh my god! You guys scared me!” Hunk said, sighing.

One of the strangers, a woman with dark skin, wavy black hair and green eyes with an orange headband wrapped around her upper arm laughed.

“Sorry! We, besides Teuila and Aleki, haven’t seen you in months, years?” She said.

“You haven’t seen me since I was 18, Moana.” Hunk said.

Moana shrugged.

“New York keeps you busy, okay?” Moana said, grinning.

“Aha! Tsuyoshi!” Another Said, a young boy around 15, with curly hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with a headband wrapped around his hair, pulling his curly hair into a bun.

“Viliamu! How are you? How’s school?” Hunk asked.

“As good as it can be. It’s pretty boring.” Viliamu Said.

Hunk chuckled.

“Yeah, it is.” Hunk admitted.

“I have no idea why I was sent to a Christian school? I don’t have a problem with it but most of the people there are bible bashers, racists, homophobes and transphobes.” Viliamu Said, shivering.

“Oh. I mean, our entire family was sent to Christian school, but like, are you okay there? Since there’s transphobes?” Hunk said.

“Sort of. Only a couple of kids know about it since I get changed in the disabled bathroom, with permission of course.” 

“Hm, but if they do give you any trouble, just tell me, okay?”

“Okay!” 

Pidge walked over.

“Who’s this?”

“This is my sis- Brother. I am so sorry. I just haven’t seen you in so long, Viliamu.” Hunk corrected.

“Don’t worry! A couple of family members still think I’m female! Well, technically I am, but not exactly...” Viliamu said.

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Viliamu, did I say that correctly?” Pidge Asked.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah!” He said, beaming.

Viliamu chuckled.

“There’s a lot harder names to pronounce in the family! Grandma is called Ntombifuthi!” Viliamu Said, cheerfully.

Pidge blinked.

“Oh wow.” 

“Though we just call her Tinamatua, and her friends call her Bex.” Viliamu said.

“Speaking of Grandma...” Viliamu said, before walking over to an elderly woman and walking her over.

“Oh Tsuyoshi! How are you, dear?” Bex asked.

“I’m doing fine, Tinamatua! How are you?”

“That’s very good dear. Taʻu i lau avā e matagofie o ia.” Bex Said, smiling.

Hunk chuckled and rubbed his neck.

“I tell that to her every day.” Hunk said.

Viliamu cringed.

“Ew, you’re so sappy, Tsu.” Viliamu said.

“What did Bex say?” Pidge Asked, curiously.

“Oh dear, you can just call me Tinamatua! You’re apart of the family now!” Bex said, grinning.

Pidge blinked, before smiling.

“Thank you, this means a lot.” Pidge said.

“No worries, dear! It’s nice to see a family who don’t argue constantly, well.. almost constantly.” Bex said, glancing at Colleen and Matt arguing.  
(“HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN??” Colleen yelled. “I DIDN’T SEE THAT THEY EVEN LEFT!!” Matt yelled back.)

Pidge sighed and walked over.

“No arguing at the wedding! This is meant to be very special! You can argue later.” Pidge barked at them.

And with that, nobody argued for the rest of the night.


	11. Episode 11: MORE CHILDREN APPARENTLY??? also there’s a Karen bc ofc there is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT’S AN EPISODE WITHOUT A KAREN?

With Pidge and Hunk on their honeymoon, it was pretty boring.

Until, Thursday.

Matt’s phone rang.

He answered it.

“Hey! Swee-“ He said, before pausing.

“A-Are... Are you serious?!” Matt Asked, gathering the attention of the others in the office.

Matt then immediately started to cry.

“Oh my god. Oh my... No way!” He said, rubbing his face.

“This is great!! I’m going to be a father!!” Matt yelled.

Allura then started to cheer.

“WHOOOOOO!!” She cheered.

Romelle started clapping, before whispering.

“Why are we clapping?? I never heard what he said.” Romelle said.

“Matt’s going to be a father! He’s been trying for months!” Allura said, beaming.

“Oh wow! CONGRATS MATT!!” Romelle Said, smiling.

Matt gave a thumbs up to them, still crying.

Matt chirped into Shiro’s office.

“Hey Shiro? Can I take a personal day?” Matt Asked.

Shiro raised a brow.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” Shiro said.

“Well, Let’s just say there may be a new addition to the Holt family in 9 months.” Matt said, beaming.

Shiro blinked.

“Oh! Wow! Congratulations, Matt! and yes, but it can only be one day, due to the lack of workers at the moment. Keith and Lance have been absent for... a while.” Shiro said.

Matt nodded.

“Yeah, weird. Also, Why is there an elevator being installed?” Matt asked.

Shiro shrugged.

“No idea, Alfor said it would be ideal for people in wheelchairs, along with something else but he didn’t tell anyone.” Shiro said.

Keith ran into the office.

Shiro blinked.

“Keith?! Where have you been?!” Shiro Asked.

“You’ll see. Anyways, Can you ask everyone to come outside?” Keith said, panting.

Shiro looked confused.

“Why? I’m not telling anyone to go outside until you tell me what is going on.” Shiro said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Just look outside then.” Keith Said.

Shiro did so, and looked at Keith surprised.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Matt looked at the two, eyebrow raised.

“What?” 

Shiro walked out of his office, before turning to Matt.

“By the way, have a great day.” Shiro said, smiling.

Matt nodded, and took his jacket and bag and walked out.

“May I have your attention please?” Shiro Asked, loudly.

Everyone turned to Shiro.

“Can everyone please make their way outside? Don’t worry. Nothing bad is happening. Keith just wants you all to meet someone.” 

Soon, they were all outside.

Allura was the first to gasp.

“Is... Is that a baby?!” Allura asked.

Lance nodded, holding a small child, looking around 1-2.

“Her name is Elva.” Lance said.

“Why is everyone having children?! First it’s Pidge, then Matt and now you guys!! We learnt about two children within just today!” Romelle Said.

“Wait... Matt..?” Lance said, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah! Veronica just called him like, 5 minutes ago! That’s why he’s gone!” Romelle said.

Lance passed the small child to Keith and pulled out his phone.

“Veronica. Have you told mam yet?” 

“What?! How come I never knew?!”

“¡Muy maduro!”

“¡Por supuesto que lo entendería! Yo soy un padre”

“¡Sí!”

“¡Oh, crece!”

“¡Llevo doce meses!”

Lance then angrily hung up and sighed.

“Estúpida hermana.”

Keith sighed.

“Lance, it’s fine, and you woke the baby up.” Keith said.

“Is she going to start crying?” Lance asked.

“If you continued, Yeah, But no.”Keith replied.

Lance sighed in relief.

“Oh thank goodness.” Lance said.

“How long have you had her?” Allura asked.

“About... 8 months..?” Lance answered.

Allura blinked.

“8 months?! That’s a long time!” Allura said.

“We adopted her quite a while ago, but when she’s older she’ll need a wheelchair, due to her past. She was somehow paralysed, there was suspicious that it was linked to her parents, who were pretty aggressive people, but they refused to talk and were already in jail for being in possession of illegal things.” Keith explained.

“Oh... That’s horrible. I hope you two will take very good care of her.” Romelle Said.

“Well, We’ve had her for 8 months and everything is going pretty well so far. Though there was this really stupid woman...” Keith Said.

Allura raised her brow.

Shiro intervened.

“How about we all go inside? It’s pretty cold out here.” Shiro said.

Everyone nodded and made their way back inside.

Keith and Lance sat down on the sofa.

“This really stupid woman, pretty large, had a Karen haircut, all signs just said Entitled Parent. Me, Lance and Elva were at the park, just minding our own business when she came up to us. For some odd reason, her daughter really really needed a scrunchie, so she asked for mine. I politely said no, because they are almost everywhere in stores. The daughter came up, obviously just stepped out of 2011 Tumblr and begged her mom to get it, because it looked exactly like one from a movie and musical she liked, which my only guess is Heathers. I once again said ‘No’ because it was the only thing I had to keep my hair out my eyes. The mother started to get angry and then demanded that I give her my scrunchie. By this time, Elva woke up and started to cry, Me and Lance immediately discarded the woman and turned out attention to Elva, trying to calm her down. Though, the woman kept screaming to give her my scrunchie. I again said ‘no’ this time more louder and stern. The daughter was on the verge of tears but I just turned my attention back to Elva, I picked her up and Lance did what he usually did to make her cheer up, playing peekaboo, making funny faces, tickling her and just being a great parent. The woman continued to scream like a banshee before I had enough. I stood up, looming over her and crossed my arms. I told her: ‘Leave me, my husband and my daughter alone! You can get your own stupid scrunchie, you know?!’ this made her get even angrier and she yelled back ‘THIS IS NOT YOUR BABY! YOU STOLE IT FROM MY SISTER!’ By this point, Lance and I were speechless. Lance stood up, still trying to calm down Elva. Lance then explained that we adopted Elva from an abusive home. The woman still didn’t believe us and screamed like a banshee about ‘how we’re terrible parents’ and how we were actually the abusive ones. At this point, I was done. I kicked the woman in the shins, grabbed the blanket and basket before grabbing Lance’s empty hand and dragging him off back home.” Keith told.

Allura blinked in disbelief.

“There are people like that?!” Allura said, blinking.

“Unfortunately.” Keith Said, annoyed.

“Hopefully that’s the last time you’ll have to deal with someone like that.”

“I doubt it, but thank you.” Keith Said.

“How’s Nova?” Romelle asked.

“Oh, Nova is doing fine! She loves Elva!” Lance said, smiling.

Keith looked at his watch.

“We better be off, we might as well pay Veronica and Matt a visit.” Keith said, patting Lance’s shoulder.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah! It’s really odd how everyone is having kids now?? I think Pidge and Hunk accidentally started a trend.” Lance said.

Romelle laughed.

“Yeah! I guess they have!” Romelle said.

Then Lance and Keith left, and everyone else went back to work.


	12. Episode 12; THE LAST OF THE CRINGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is really sudden bc like... I just stopped writing this. The chances of me coming back to this is the chances of Voltron either getting rebooted again or getting a movie.

Everything was pretty quiet, Hunk was back at work and Pidge was still at home, until one day.

Hunk got a phone call and he answered it.

“Oh my god. Are you sure?? Oh my god. Okay. Okay. I’ll be over soon.” Hunk Said, hurriedly.

Matt looked up, eyebrow raised.

Hunk whispered something to Matt, Matt’s eyes widened and he immediately got up and ran to the door, followed by Hunk.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

“... What just happened?” Romelle Asked.

Allura shrugged.

“No idea.”

~A weeks of days later~

Pidge and Hunk walked into the office one day, with something nobody expected, apart from 2 people.

“AAAAH, SEBENYA!” Pidge yelled, holding up something in a blanket.

Hunk jumped and yelled.

“Katie! Don’t do that with the baby! Please!” Hunk Said.

Lance immediately spun around.

“What is that?? You’re just holding up a smudge. Hold on..” Lance said, reaching into his bag and then putting on glasses.

“OH MY GOD IT’S A BABY.” Lance yelled, standing up.

“IT’S ACTUALLY TWO BABIES!” Pidge yelled.

“... Katie you are still holding Abele in the air, please take him down.” Hunk Said.

“But I am a mother, you fool.” 

“And I’m your fool.” Hunk Said, kissing her cheek.

“Ew.” Lance said.

Pidge turned to Lance.

“That’s rich coming from you. Remember Halloween??” Pidge said.

Lance shrugged.

“Guys. You did worse, the evidence is in your own hands.” Lance said, smirking.

Matt slumped in his seat.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Guys, can you just forget about it please??” Hunk Said.

“Only if Pidge forgets about the Halloween thing.”

“I can’t exactly forget walking in on something, can I?” Pidge said.

Matt covered his face.

“Guys. Please. Just... Shut up.” Matt said.

Allura walked over.

“Guys, This is your workplace, please keep personal stuff to yourself. But you guys can talk about the Halloween thing because it was on this property.” Allura said.

Lance groaned.

“ALLURA!” Lance yelled.

Keith slammed his head on his desk.

“FOR GODS SAKE.” He yelled.

Lance turned to his husband, eyebrow raised.

“Help me.” Keith Said.

Lance got up and looked at his computer, before hysterically laughing.

“OH MY GOD. NO WAY.” Lance said, kneeling over.

“WHY?? WHY WOULD I DATE MY BAND MEMBER?? WHY SHAY??” Keith yelled.

Romelle immediately spun around in her chair.

“EXCUSE ME??”

“One of Keith’ band’s fans think Keith and Shay are dating.” Lance said, still laughing.

Romelle raised a brow.

“But I’m dating Shay and you two are married??” Romelle Said, really confused.

“Oh! You are?” Lance said, curiously.

“You are in a band, Keith??” Hunk Said, even more confused.

“Oh yeah. It’s called Cults of Crows.” Keith Said.

“Oh! Really? It’s getting really popular!” Hunk Said.

Keith nodded.

“It’s surprising. There’s already stories and shipping. Only the band members know I’m actually married and even have a daughter.” Keith said.

Hunk looked up.

“You have a daughter??” 

“Yeah, Elva.” Keith Said, before showing Hunk a picture of the young baby.

Hunk smiled, patting Keith on the back, with the hand who wasn’t holding his daughter.

Pidge yawned.

“Me and Hunk should probably get going. My parents should be at the apartment when we get back home. They’ve just been checking on us every day since Abele and Iuni were born.” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah, and I have to pick up Xemena soon.” Hunk Said, waving.

Then the two left.

“Y’know, I’m just gonna say I am gay and married so all of this hellhole stuff stops.” Keith Said, going on his phone.

He wrote:

‘To everyone who has theories about me dating my band members, I’m not. I am married to my husband and have a daughter. I am extremely happy and would appreciate it if you all stop. It’s fine if it’s just harmless fun but it’s pretty weird you think it’s legitimate. Thank you and please stop this, along to all my other band members. Some of them have relationships too.’

Within minutes there was a lot of replies.

‘OMG!! Who’s your husband??’

‘Is your husband a band member??’

‘okay’

‘How old is your daughter?”

‘Can we meet your husband??’

‘Sorry ;-; I thought it was fine, I’ll stop now’

Keith groaned, and sat back.

Lance kissed his forehead.

“You can tell them, I don’t mind.” Lance said.

“You sure? People can get really creepy and stuff.” Keith Said.

Lance nodded.

“I’ll be fine, plus we’re moving into a house soon, so if they find out where we live, which is real creepy, we just call the police and wish nothing horrible happens.” Lance said.

Keith hummed, thinking.

“People might never leave you alone though.” Keith Said.

Lance shrugged, grinning.

“It’ll just be like high school.”

“Are you really sure??”

“Yep. I want the world to know I love you and only you.” Lance said, hugging Keith tightly, practically squeezing him when he saw Axca look over.

Keith sighed and started to type again.

‘Since my messages are swarming, and I am currently working. I guess I have to answer your questions to avoid losing my job from disrupting my co-workers. His name is Lance McClain-Kogane and he’s from Cuba. And yes, I did ask him if I could share this information.’

This silenced the messages, besides the occasional angry or disturbing one.

Keith yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Is it 4 o’clock yet?” He asked.

Lance shook his head.

“Nope. It’s 3:45” 

Keith groaned and hit his head on the desk.

“It’s fine, dear. It’s not too long.” Lance said, patting Keith’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand that’s all folks. 
> 
> That’s literally it. There is no more left on my notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading this cringe show.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in notes back in (or at least the last edit was 2019, it might’ve been longer since I began writing it. I don’t know anymore...)


End file.
